Gravity Happens
by heppy
Summary: Home. A four letter word. The place that can heal your hurt. Somtimes you run from it, sometimes you try to escape it, but gravity happens, you're always pulled back to it. Home. There's only one Tree Hill and it's your home. Brooke Davis' journey home.
1. Home by Gwyneth Paltrow

**Author's note: I own nothing...wish I did though... Ok, so I know I have done "this" before, but this time I feel like this can become the story I want to write. The other stories I've done have happened too fast, leaving me feeling like I skipped alot, or happened too slow and I got bored and unable to finish...but this feels better. It is season 5 forward and follows the show, but the main difference is that I am Brucas all the way, and well that is easy to see. But, it does follow the show and I hope you like it...not sure where I will go, if I will jump time or not, but I just started with season 5 because that is when I started watching. Of course now I have seen every epsiode and believe it should be Brucas, but I love Brulian too, so agh! Sorry for the long note...hope you enjoy, and any and all feddback is appreciated! Thanks :-)**

* * *

><p>Tree Hill, North Carolina. It was home, always had been, and she knew it always would be. As much as she tried to run from it, to move forward with her life, she missed it. She sat alone in her Manhattan apartment eating a dinner prepared by a personal chef she never saw because she was always working late. This wasn't her dream, not anymore. She wiped away a tear from her eyes, trying to remind herself to be thankful for this, what she had built. She made her way to the window seat overlooking the city.<p>

She placed her glass of wine on the table next to her, beside a book that reminded her of who she used to be. She sighed looking around, this was not how she imagined she'd be at twenty two years old. This wasn't what she'd imagined for her life. She scrolled through the names in her cell phone before settling on her best friend. With a sigh she called the number. "Hey, it's Brooke," she said in a saddened tone, "hey, I'm sorry, I know you're busy there, but, I just…" she hesitated, "what happened to us, you know? I don't know who I am anymore, or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know, I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Brooke. Four years ago it all seemed so clear didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after. "

"Are you happy Haley?"

"I am," she said as she glanced around her house, "are you?"

"No," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, then, let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy Brooke? Is it how you look or the car you drive? The people you know? Is it more money, or celebrity, or power and accomplishments? Because I don't think it's enough."

"Well, then what is?"

"Love, I think," she said as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "And that love can be for a boy or a girl, or a place, or a way of life, or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love tigger?"

"I think I need to come home."

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p>The river court. It was his world, well at least it used to be. He stood there with a basketball remembering who he once was. Life had changed a lot in four years. The names they had written there four years ago were worn away, much like the promises they made that night. They'd all remain friends, nothing would change. They had changed, life had changed them. And, they hadn't kept the promise they'd made. He wondered if they thought about it like he did, if they still cared as much as he did. He glanced at his watch and with a heavy sigh turned to leave. He was shocked to see her.<p>

"Hi," she nearly whispered with a soft smile, "how long has it been?"

"Uh, two years," he spoke harshly.

"It's been a lot longer than that Luke," she said.

"Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday. We graduated high school, saying goodbye," he said as he held onto the worn basketball. "That feeling that you get at seventeen or eighteen that nobody in the history of the world has ever been this close, has ever loved as fiercely or laughed as hard or cared as much. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday and sometimes it feels like someone else's memory."

"It's been too long," she smiled as she walked towards him.

"I have someone now," he said not wanting to hug his former girlfriend, "I'm with someone."

"That's great Luke," she smiled nervously, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he said as he started to walk away, "I gotta go."

"I was there," she said, not sure why she was even telling him.

"What," he stopped, not turning towards her.

"Your first book signing, in New York," she said with her raspy voice, "I was so proud of you Luke," she smiled as he turned towards her, "but, we hadn't talked since that night," she said, both of them knowing what night she referred to, "I saw you with her."

"Lindsey."

"Yeah," she nodded, forcing a smile, "I figured you guys were together, which clearly you are."

"Why didn't you say something," he asked, wondering how she was there and how he had missed her.

"Luke, I knew we weren't meant to be," she said sadly, still looking anywhere but at him.

"I should get home," he said, "to Lindsey."

"Yeah," she smiled.

He sighed heavily as he left her standing on the river court. His mind was racing in a million different directions, all of which revolved around that night, that girl, and the things they talked about. He made his way to the front door of his childhood home. Karen and Lily were traveling with Andy, and she had given Lucas the house. He had come back to Tree Hill six short months ago, but this was always home.

"Hey you," she smiled from the kitchen as he walked in.

"Hey," he said with a smile. He loved how easy things were with them, it wasn't complicated and forced like it was with Peyton. But on the other hand, it wasn't the feelings he'd thought he would have for the girl he would spend forever with, but then again, Lindsey Strauss wasn't the girl he'd imagined forever with.

"You ok," she asked concerned, she sensed he was distracted.

"Yeah," he sighed, not sure if it was even important, but, he felt compelled to tell her, "Brooke's back."

"Brooke Davis," she asked.

"The one and only."

"That's great, Luke," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She finished putting the dishes away as he stood against the counter lost in thought. "So, have you at least gotten one chapter done?"

"Linds," he sighed, this was the one part of dating his editor that he disliked.

"Luke, the only reason they agreed to let me split time between here and New York was because I promised them I'd get you writing again."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok," she said as she kissed his cheek, they walked towards the bedroom. The bedroom that he had once brought Brooke's things to, the room that had been hers for a while.

"I'm trying," he said as he sat at his desk, "I just haven't been inspired lately."

"You ready for bed," she asked with a smile.

"In a minute," he said as they kissed, "I think I am gonna try this writing thing."

"Ok," she said, "don't be too long."

"I won't," he smiled. He opened his laptop up. The emptiness of the screen intimidated him. He had been having so much difficulty in getting started on his second book, he thought it would never come. But he thought about things, about his life, what he thought it would be, what it was, and soon enough he started typing. He started typing, and he was remembering who he was, who he wanted to be, about his dreams and who he wanted by his side when they came true.

"Wow," she said as she stood near his desk, he looked towards her and rubbed his eyes, "did you write all night?"

"Yeah I guess I did," he yawned looking at his watch, it was nearly five in the morning.

"The question is," she smiled as she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "how much of it survived the delete button?"

"Almost all of it actually," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You must be ready to pass out," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Actually I feel energized," he smiled, "inspired even."

"That's great Luke," she said with a small smile. As his editor she was thrilled, but, as his girlfriend, she couldn't help but notice the timing.

* * *

><p>"So, Lindsey tells me you've been writing," Haley says taking a seat across from Lucas in his office, "a lot lately."<p>

"You do know this is the boys locker room," he says with a laugh as she hands him half her sandwich.

"Yeah, but I can't eat in that teachers lounge," she says crinkling her nose, "it smells funny and they all treat me like I'm still a student, I feel like I'm being graded."

"You too, huh," he smiles at her. He loves how comfortable they still are with each other after all these years. It's hard for him to believe how far they've come. It's good all of them being back, Peyton and Brooke had both been back for a couple of weeks and it was kind of nice, even though tense at times, being together again.

"So about this writing thing," she said, sighing, "I thought you were blocked or something."

"I guess I just got inspired."

"So how does Lindsey feel about this," Haley asked.

"Thrilled," he said, "she is my editor."

"Lucas," she sighed, "as your editor she's thrilled, but what about as your girlfriend? I mean I can't help but notice the timing."

"Timing," he asked confused.

"Brooke is back."

"Hales, Brooke is my ex-girlfriend," he sighed this time, "from high school."

"I hear Brooke rented out your mom's old café to open her new store," she said, "and you've got Peyton opening a label in the office space at Tric."

"I'm just helping out some friends."

"Lindsey's ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Luke, the timing," she sighed, "you writing, Brooke being here, Peyton back."

"Hales, they are a part of my past, I mean Peyton and I have been over for a very long time," he said, "and Brooke is just an ex-girlfriend from high school."

"Brooke's not just any ex-girlfriend and everyone knows that." He looked away, she knew she touched a nerve so she didn't pry. The truth was she liked Lindsey and she didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Lindsey's not really the jealous type," he said trying to convince himself more than his best friend, "besides I have much more to worry about," he ran his hand through his hair, "did you see my team?"

"I think your team looked really good."

"The JV team was in white," he said, "mine were in blue, we're a work in progress."

"Awkward," she said with a laugh, she started gathering her things, "I'm gonna go to class now, I'll see you later Coach Scott."

"Hey Haley," he said as she turned towards him, "how's my little brother?"

"He's a work in progress," she smiled as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I usually do Brooke centric stories, but I am going to try and get all the main characters in this one...<strong>


	2. Mean by Taylor Swift

**Author's note: I still own nothing and still wish I did. So, I had this written and wanted to go ahead and put it up. Hope you like it...I tried to follow the storylines of the show, but of course tweaked it to fit my story. You can probably tell I jumbled some of the stories and scenes to fit together how I wanted. Hope you like it...and any feedback is appreciated. Thanks a bunch! Hopefully I will get the next update done tomorrow...**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis had been in Tree Hill for four weeks. She was settling into her new home and her new store. She was thankful for her friends. She had missed them all so much, she missed out on four years, missed Jamie's birthdays, Nathan's NCAA Championship, Lucas' book being published.<p>

"Hey roomy," Peyton said as she walked into the space that Brooke Davis was turning into Clothes Over Bro's newest store, "so I've got a plan on how we deal with Victoria."

"Really," Brooke sighs. Her mother has been driving her insane since she came to Tree Hill. She thinks the company is going to suffer with Brooke not being in New York.

"Ready," Peyton asked, Brooke nodded sadly, "I'll get the shovel and you get ten feet of rope," she laughed, Brooke looked sad and miserable, "too much?"

"Maybe," Brooke sighed.

"Brooke, this place looks great," she said looking at a few of Brooke's latest creations, "just think, if I don't sign any bands soon, I can get a job here."

"I'm sorry darling," Brooke said trying to mimic her mother, "you're not nearly bitchy enough to work in one of my stores," she said, they both laughed.

"Well, dear," Peyton said snobbishly, "I don't believe you are bitchy enough to work in one of your stores."

"Well I don't know about that," Brooke said sarcastically, "I have references, just ask Lindsey."

"Lucas' Lindsey," Peyton asked.

"Does everyone call her that," she asked.

"Were you mean to her?"

"No," Brooke said defensively, "she was marking her territory and I just called her on it. She thinks I," she emphasized that word, "am after Lucas."

"She said that," Peyton asked surprised.

"She didn't have to it was obvious," Brooke said, "she showed up with this like bad luck bamboo thing and a story about how it was like a symbol of my dream, but I'm pretty sure it was just to guilt trip me."

"Brooke," she tried to interject.

"And then get this, she says to me, I just want you to know I'm here. What is that? I mean you are opening your own label, and this is not my first store or the start of my company, but does she bring you a lucky bamboo?"

"Yeah," Peyton laughed, "she did actually. She came by yesterday before she went to New York."

"I am such a bitch," Brooke said with a sigh.

"Well, on the bright side," Peyton said putting her arm around Brooke, "at least now you know you're bitchy enough to work here."

"No, really, I suck."

"Yeah you do, it's a wonder you have any friends," Peyton said, "but you do, you have me."

"Thanks ."

"I've missed this," she said, "you, this place, us, all of it."

"Lucas," Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said honestly, "I have missed him."

"I thought you had your Lucas stealing face on," Brooke laughed.

"Oh, honey that's not what I meant," she sighed, "I missed Nate and Mouth too, I mean Lucas and I ended that night in L.A. two years ago," she smiled, "and, I think you might have caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror when you saw that Lucas stealing face."

"Peyt," she sighed.

"Ok, enough about Lucas, are you coming to my party tonight at Tric?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Brooke said thankful for the change in subject.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis stood near the bar at Tric. She couldn't help but be a bit nostalgic as she stood there. This place was also filled with memories. She had missed it. They were all gathering at Tric to celebrate Peyton signing her first artist, and Brooke couldn't help but notice the new bartender who kept eyeing her as she waited on her friends.<p>

"Wow," Haley said wrapping her arms around Brooke, "you look amazing."

"You too," she smiled, "hey hotshot, sorry I didn't have a present for you too," she said hugging Nathan.

"Oh, don't worry," he smiled at her, "that dress you gave my wife," he said as he put his arm around Haley, "it's a present for me too."

"Hey guys," Peyton said as she and a younger brunette approached the trio.

"Hey," Brooke smiled.

"This is Mia," Peyton said, "and this is Brooke and Nathan and you know Haley."

"Hi, Mia," Brooke said shaking her hand, "Peyton tells us your music is amazing."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"Hey," Lucas said as he, Skills and Mouth approached the group.

"Where's Lindsey," Peyton asked.

"She's in New York still," he sighed, "she'll be home tomorrow."

"Ok guys," Peyton smiled as she motioned towards the bartender, "bring it in." She starts handing drinks to everyone.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at the dark haired bartender who handed her a glass.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"B Davis," Peyton called, they all noticed the obvious flirting, "ok, it's been way too long since we all hung out together, and this is the first time we're all drinking together…"

"Legally that is," Brooke smiled winking at Peyton.

"So here's to hanging with our crew, old and new," she smiled at Lucas wanting him to know she really did welcome Lindsey in to their group, "and everyone getting what they want," this time she smiled at Brooke.

"Thanks for the invite," Mia said quietly to everyone, "usually I'm at home online on Saturday nights."

"We're gonna have to work on your rock star image," Peyton chuckled as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

"Well let's start now," Brooke said with a smile as she signaled the bartender, "Hales?"

"No," she said.

"It's my turn to be responsible for a change," Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head, "go."

"You know you've really come a long way in the last month," she smiled at him, "and I'm glad to have you back. So is Jamie."

"To the girls of Tree Hill," Brooke said as they all four raised their glasses.

"The beautiful ladies of Tree Hill," the bartender said smiling.

"I'm Brooke by the way," she said.

"Owen," he said shaking her hand.

"Let's dance," Peyton said pulling them to the floor with her.

"Why are women so screwed up," Lucas asked as he and Nathan sat down.

"Let me guess, Brooke or Peyton?"

"Yeah," he sighed, brooding, "we're having trouble with this friends thing. I mean with Peyton it was easy, it is easy. How is it so easy with her, but," he sighed, "with Brooke…"

"Easy," Nathan said taking a drink of his bottled water, "you and Peyton were never really in love."

"Yeah well Lindsey isn't doing too well with it either."

"Yeah," Nathan smirked, "but you seem more upset about Brooke."

As the evening started to wind down everyone started to make their exits. Peyton and Mia were in the studio, Nathan and Haley had already gone home to get Jamie. Brooke sat at the end of the bar. Mouth and her assistant Millicent had just left after what Brooke was certain was a date.

"Yo baby girl," Skills said as he stood behind her, "it's good having you back."

"It's good being back," she said hugging him, noticing Lucas standing there.

"Well, I am going home, do you need a ride," he asked.

"No," she smiled looking towards the bartender, "I think Owen is going to drive me home tonight."

"Well, you ready," Skills asked as he looked to Lucas. He had been the designated driver, and Lucas had a few too many drinks to drive, "I'll be outside."

"Alright," Lucas said watching Skills walk away, "this was fun," he said looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, it was," she smiled.

"Brooke," Owen said, "I'll be done here in about five minutes."

"Ok," she smiled at the bartender.

"You sure you don't need a ride," Lucas asked.

"I'm gonna wait on Owen."

"Ok," he leaned in to hug her, he held her close to him and she had her head against his chest, "he is not good enough for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she said pulling away from him, "don't do that."

"Do what," he asked.

"He's not good enough for you," she said pushing him back, "I don't want you saying things like that to me. That's not fair to me," she said looking into his blue eyes, "and it's not fair to Lindsey either."

"Brooke," he sighed.

"Go, Luke, just go," she said turning away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt that this was a good ending for this chapter...the titles of each chapter are songs, and the story of course is titled after Kate Voegele's new CD...enjoy?<strong>


	3. The Truth by Jason Aldean

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate any feedback. I really am liking this story a lot more as far as writing goes than my others...I feel like it is what I would've liked to see on the show as a Brucas fan. Any suggestions and any input are greatly appreciated. Hope you like it. The title of this chapter is from a song that I think kind of fits here, if you haven't heard it, please listen...I feel that each chapter's song/title fit with that chapter and helped inspire my writing. A lot so far has just been re=worked from the show, but going forward I am going to take less from the show and put more of my ideas in, still sticking though with the storeylines if that makes sense. Oh, yeah, this chapter has falshbacks, which are in italics, they are a big big part of this chapter. Please read and review, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott looked at his watch, it was almost noon. Lindsey wouldn't be home for two more hours so he had time to kill and a few things he needed to do.<p>

"Hey," he said as he walked in her office.

"Hey you," the blonde smiled from her desk.

"Is Brooke around today," he asked, "I went by the house and she wasn't there."

"I think she's at the store, maybe," she said, "she got home late so I really don't know. Sorry."

"No it's ok, I just wanted to apologize for something I said last night. But it's probably not important. So, how is the band doing," he asked nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I thought it was gonna be all good times and groovy tunes," she sighed, "nobody told me about obnoxious self righteous musicians."

"Chris Keller ring any bells," he laughed, causing her to smile.

"Only his own," she said.

"Well, you've always been capable of a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Lucas," she said softly, "it means a lot having everyone's support, I guess that's the one thing I missed in L.A.," she smiled, "and my friends, I didn't realize how much I missed everyone."

"I know that feeling."

"So is Lindsey back home yet," Peyton asked.

"She'll be home in a couple hours," he said looking at the drawings she had hanging on her wall. It made him remember who they once were to each other.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "You remember that night in L.A., the night I proposed to you?"

"Sure," she said.

"Do you ever wonder if we chose the right paths?"

"Sometimes," she said honestly, "but I have all of these wonderful things in my life, experiences that have made me who I am, things that I wouldn't have otherwise."

"You're right," he said, "me too, it's just I've been thinking a lot about the path I'm on lately and how I got here you know?"

"_Hey," he said rubbing his eyes looking at the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed, "when did you get here?"_

"_I don't know, maybe an hour ago," she said softly._

"_You know you could've woke me up," he smiled sitting beside her._

"_Luke," she sighed heavily, "what is this," she asked holding a small black box. "I couldn't bring myself to open it, and I've just been sitting here thinking about us, Lucas, the last few years."_

"_Well, Peyton," he said kneeling in front of her, "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said as he took the box from her hands._

"_Wait, Lucas," she said placing her hands over his, preventing him from opening the box._

"_I know it's sudden, Peyt, I do, but yesterday was a great day," he said, "we won, and Nathan is going to Maryland next year, and everything is going so great. It's like my dreams are finally starting to come true," he smiled, "and who do I want standing next to me when my dreams come true, huh?"_

"_This isn't high school," she sighed, wiping her eyes, "Lucas things aren't this simple, ok?"_

"_I know, we have a lot to figure out, we can do that when we get back to Tree Hill."_

"_Oh, Luke," she said touching his cheek, "I know that's home for you, and it is too me to, but I came here to find me, and to follow my dreams. I have so much more to do here, things I want to see and feel, Lucas, I am not ready to go back, all that's there for me right now is some memories and those aren't all good."_

"_I can move here."_

"_No, Lucas, you can't. Whitey believes in you," she said, "and Nathan and Haley need you, and you love your life there Lucas, you do, we both know that. Your home is there, your life is there. And if I did let you move here, Lucas, you would resent me eventually, we both know that."_

"_It's my choice."_

"_Lucas, we go days without talking," she sighed, "a whole ten days once. We send emails when we can, we have seen each other twice in the last year, ok. I think we both know that this," she said motioning between them, "isn't the answer."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you," she said, "but Lucas this wouldn't be fair to either of us, and you know that. You remember when I asked you who you wanted standing next to you when your dreams came true?"_

"_Don't Peyton," he said standing up._

"_You know this isn't what you want, we've both been holding on out of obligation, Lucas, you know that. So go home Luke," she said wiping her eyes, "and when your dreams come true you find that girl."_

"_Peyton," he sighed._

"_I know you love me Lucas, and I love you, but this isn't what we want, a part time relationship that we only stay in because we both still feel guilty about choices we made in high school. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy too. I want to find that boy who looks at me like that," she said, "this isn't what you want Lucas."_

"_Ok," he said defeated, but knowing she was right._

"_Come here," she said putting her arms around him, "Lucas all our dreams are going to come true, ok, and we will be happy."_

"_Is this goodbye," he asked wiping his eyes._

"_No," she said with a smile, "more like see ya later," she said as he kissed the top of her head, "and I'll see you in Tree Hill in two years on the river court."_

"_That seems so long ago."_

"Do you want me to tell Brooke you came by," Peyton asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"No," he said softly, as he turned towards the door, "I'll see ya Peyt."

"Hey Lucas," she said, he turned towards her, "you still love her don't you," he looked at her confused, "Brooke."

"The truth is I'm with Lindsey now, Peyton. I gotta go," he sighed, not acknowledging her question, "Lindsey will be home in a couple hours." He drove to the one place he could clear his head, the river court. He thought about a lot, about his dreams coming true, about his book being published.

"_But, can I ask you something," Lindsey asked as she was getting ready to leave the restaurant._

"_Yeah," he smiled. He was so thrilled to be in New York, for more than one reason. But Peyton had been right, his dreams were coming true._

"_The Luke and Brooke in the book," she said._

"_No," he smiled, knowing that the story in his book wasn't the reality he lived now._

"_Huh," she said shrugging, "I'm sorry, I was rooting for them," she smiled as she shook his hand._

"_Me too," he whispered to himself._

"_Mr. Scott," the waitress said as Lindsey walked away, "there is someone here to see you, and she said to tell you she's from Tree Hill."_

"_Well, well, Lucas Scott," she smiled as she caught sight of him._

"_You got my message," he said wrapping his arms around her._

"_You think I was gonna miss the chance to spend a night out on the town with a soon to be bestselling author?"_

"_God it's good to see you Brooke," he said kissing the top of her head._

* * *

><p>"Hey tigger," Haley said as she walked into Brooke's store.<p>

"Hey tutor mom," Brooke smiled from behind the counter. The store was set to open the following week and she still had so much she wanted to do, she wanted it to e perfect.

"This place looks amazing, Brooke," she said.

"Thanks, Hales, that means a lot."

"You ok," she asked, Brooke nodded, "you sure?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," she sighed again, "and my mother being here, and everything else, it's just a lot."

"Well, I'm proud of you buddy," she said hugging Brooke, "you're doing so good."

"Sometimes I wonder if I've made the right choices, you know?"

"Where's this coming from," Haley asked as they both sat on the counter.

"Being here," she said looking around, "this town, the people, I guess, all of it. I just wonder where I'd be if I'd done things differently, you know, put myself first."

"You should do that you know," Haley nudged her, "put yourself first Brooke, because the rest of this can wait, you gotta take care of you first. Plus, the rest of us, we're ok, and we can take care of us." Brooke looked so sad, and Haley wanted to help her, but she wasn't sure how, "you know I remember when you started this company, trying to heal a broken heart. And look at you Brooke, at what you've built."

"IBut is it all I've ever wanted," she said wiping her eyes. She had thought a lot about what brought her here. Not just home, but with her company, all of it. What choices she made.

_"__So then my mom moved up here with me from L.A.," she said as they walked thru her house, "because my dad travels so much. Well, I think they should just man up and call it what it is, a trial separation. I can't believe your book's gonna be published, you're gonna be such a rock star."_

_"__Come on, you're the one with the big clothing line."_

_"__True," she smiled as she grabbed a portfolio, "but my mom thinks we can do better with that too. Check this out, her plan to take Clothes Over Bro's to the next level. We have high end couture, a cosmetic company and my own magazine."_

_"__B. Davis," he smiled looking at the mock cover, she nodded, "hey, wait, you could give my book its first good review."_

_"__You know sometimes expanding seems like a good idea, but, sometimes I don't know. It's the most time I've spent with my mom since the maternity ward, but I'm scared if I let her in, that Clothes Over Bro's isn't gonna be mine anymore, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, "there's this editor girl, Lindsey, and she just wants to make all of these changes to my novel."_

"_Pretty high class problems we got," she smiled at him, "we should be celebrating not complaining, where's Peyton, she must be so thrilled for you."_

"_We broke up."_

"_Shut up," she said, thinking he was joking, but when she saw that he was serious her heart broke for him, "oh, Luke I'm sorry. What happened?"_

"_I went to L.A. asked her to marry me and she said no."_

"_Are you stupid? You stormed L.A. and went all Naley on her," she said as he stood up, "did you even buy a," she was rambling as he turned around showing her, "ring? Oh."_

"_She never even saw it," he said shaking his head._

"_How do you propose to someone without them seeing the ring?"_

"_Well, I got down on my knee," he said kneeling in front of her, "and I said I want us to be together forever," he was looking in to her eyes when Victoria walked in and gasped at the sight._

"_Never mind," she said looking at him, "you definitely did it right."_

_*oth truth*_

"_I mean did you see the look on her face," she laughed as they sat together in the restaurant, "it's like somebody spewed on her Jimmy Choo's."_

"_I'm really glad you're enjoying this."_

"_Oh come on Luke, you and Peyton will work it out."_

"_I don't think so Brooke, not this time."_

"_Well, it sounds to me like you gave her an ultimatum, and trust me there is no quicker way to paralyze a girl."_

"_No, we just realized that we aren't meant to be together, you know."_

"_I think you're saying that because you're hurt, and I get it, but I don't think you really mean it," she said as he looked away. "You know what I think, we need to get drunk, really, really good and drunk. But first let me see the ring again," she said holding her hand out, "I'll give you a designers opinion." He handed her the open box, "I mean it's really nice."_

"_Well, well," the waitress said walking past their table, "congratulations. Champagne on the house," she said clapping, "we have an engagement."_

"_Champagne on the house," Brooke smiled at Lucas as she slipped the ring on, he smiled back at her, nearly melting her heart._

_*oth truth*_

"_So who knew that the ring trick would get us free drinks all over mid-town," she asked as they walked together in the park._

"_Can I give you two a ride?"_

"_Why not," Lucas said as he and Brooke looked at the carriage, "it is our engagement night," Brooke held up her hand as she placed her arm in Lucas'._

"_In that case the ride is free."_

"_A diamond ring is gold," Brooke said excitedly as they got in the carriage._

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?"_

"_Um, we're gonna be a power couple, he's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line."_

"_But, we're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl," she smiled looking at him._

"_And I'll coach little league."_

"_Oh, and I'll bake treats for the team," she said smiling, "or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."_

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together," he said smiling looking in to her eyes._

"_That's the key, success is wonderful, but finding someone to love and having them love you back," he said looking back at the seemingly happy couple, "love is what it's all about."_

_*oth truth*_

"_Alright boozy," Brooke said helping Lucas in to his hotel room, "let's get you to bed."_

"_The bed is spinning," Lucas said as he fell back._

"_We are gonna be ok," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "I am gonna get you into some jammies and then I'm gonna take a cab home and you can sleep it off."_

"_Or," he said pulling her close to him, "you could stay," and suddenly she felt his lips against hers._

"_Ok," she said finally forcing herself to pull away, "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty four hours." He stared in to her eyes and for a split second she remembered all of those feelings. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you, ok?"_

"_I feel lost Brooke," he said is a saddened tone, "I don't know what to do without you."_

"_Alright," she said trying to ignore what his last words were, "you remember when I started Clothes Over Bro's? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach her, and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be, ok?"_

"_Brooke," he whispered._

"_I'm gonna go," she said taking the ring off, "and you probably won't see me for a while," she placed the ring in his hand, "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

"_Brooke," he said, she stopped at the door, but wouldn't turn around. _

"_I gotta go," she said._

"_Brooke," he said as he walked up behind her, "look at me."_

"_I can't."_

"_Hey," he said pulling her towards him, "look at me pretty girl," when she looked up at him he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "it's you, Brooke."_

"_Lucas, don't," she said trying to pull away._

"_It's you Brooke, it was always you," he said tears in his eyes, "you asked me that night, Brooke, and it was you. It wasn't Peyton, it was you, and I tried to tell you," he sighed, "but I didn't try hard enough. And somehow, some way I ended up going to her, I tried to make myself believe that it was her. Hell, I proposed to her, Brooke, but this," he said placing his hand on his heart, "Brooke, my heart has always been with you."_

"_Luke," she said wiping her eyes, "I've gotta go, ok. The truth is that I have moved on Lucas, that was high school, this is life," she said, "goodbye Luke."_

_She tried to compose herself as much as possible in the taxi ride home. She knew Victoria would be livid over the sight she walked in on. Brooke paid the taxi driver and walked towards her front door. It was no surprise to find Victoria standing there, waiting._

"_Maybe teen marriage is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina but I swear if you marry this boy I am going to have annulment papers drawn up so fast."_

"_Mom, relax last night, it was just a joke."_

"_Oh, thank God. You have far too much to lose Brooke."_

"_And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."_

"_You should be focusing on the company. Not boys with rings."_

"_But what about love, mom? Isn't that the key?"_

"_In case you have forgotten, it's called Clothes over Bro's." It was at that moment Brooke remembered the reason behind her company, the reason that there was a company at all._

_"Right. Okay, I'm in. High end line, the magazine; I'm ready to take it to the next level."_

"_Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. And I promise you darling, we are gonna have everything we have ever wanted."_

"Speaking of your heart," Haley smiled, "that bartender was checking you out last night."

"That's nothing," she smiled, "we were talking about Chase, I guess they are friends."

"Chase, Chase," Haley asked, "like skateboarder, clean teen Chase?"

"The one and only," Brooke smiled, "besides he's not really my type."

"And what is you type these days," Haley asked, Brooke nodded, "have you even dated since you went into business with Bitchtoria?"

"I don't have time, you know, work keeps me busy."

"Well, promise me that you'll make time, ok, I don't like seeing you sad, Brooke," she said softly, "the truth is you can't mend your broken heart with work forever."


	4. Words I Couldn't Say by Leighton Meester

**Author's note: Still I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics. Song is one I love and I think it fits, please listen if you haven't heard it. Read and review. I appreciate all of the feedback I have gotten so far...I am puzzled at how to bring Julian in, what his background should be? Any ideas?**

Haley had invited everyone over for dinner. She loved having Brooke and Peyton back, and she wanted to spend time with them. They were all in the kitchen while Haley was cooking, they were laughing a joking.

"Ok, well," Brooke said with a laugh, "Tric needs to establish a no mom rule."

"Hey," Haley said flicking her with a towel, "I'm a mom!"

"You don't count," she said with a chuckle, "you got married and pregnant before you even graduated high school."

"You'll be locked away safely in a home by thirty-five," Peyton laughed.

"It's nice having you two back," Haley smiled, "have I mentioned that?"

"Well, just tell me I don't look like her when I dance," Brooke said.

"Only if you tell me what happened with you and the hot bartender last night," Peyton smiled.

"That's easy," Brooke said, "nothing."

"Nothing," Peyton asked surprised.

"Nope," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"He is pretty hot," Haley said, "maybe he's just not your type."

"Maybe," Brooke sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Peyton said, "Luke came by looking for you today, said he wanted to apologize."

"What happened with you two," Haley asked surprised.

"Nothing, he just said something, no big deal," she smiled.

"You ok," Haley asked concerned, Brooke smiled and nodded. Haley knew there was more, she also knew Brooke wasn't ready to talk about it yet, "ok."

"Sorry we're late," Lindsey called as she and Lucas entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Haley smiled, noticing the enormous grin plastered on Lindsey's face, Lucas looked a little stunned, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Lindsey smiled as she put her arm around Lucas, who looked towards Brooke, "if this town is big enough for two Mrs. Scott's," she smiled showing Haley a ring on her left hand, "Lucas proposed."

"Oh my god," Peyton said as she and Haley both stared at the ring, then each other.

"Excuse me," Brooke said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Congratulations," Haley and Peyton said in unison, both noticing Brooke's abrupt departure.

"Thank you," Lindsey said hugging Haley.

"Wow," Peyton said hugging Lucas, "congratulations."

"Thanks Peyt," he said. He still couldn't wrap his head around how in a matter of a couple hours he had gone from dating Lindsey to engaged to her. It seemed surreal almost.

"_Hey," he said walking into to their bedroom, "I thought you flight was coming in later."_

"_Yeah, well I got an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise you," she said, turning towards him, he could see she had been crying._

"_Linds, you ok," he asked walking towards her._

"_Where were you Lucas," she asked wiping her eyes._

"_The river court," he sighed, "I just have a lot going on right now, I needed to clear my head."_

"_What's this," she asked pulling a box from his dresser drawer._

"_Lindsey," he said, "that's my past, ok, I don't even know why I kept those letters. It's just words we couldn't say, our past, that's all."_

"_And this," she asked pulling a small black box from the same drawer, he looked at her stunned. "I was putting away the laundry, and I just…"_

"_Lindsey," he said wiping her tears, "you're the girl that I love."_

"_Then how come you never gave me this," she asked holding on to the small box._

"_Linds," he said._

"_I am gonna go back to New York, Luke," she said as she placed the box in his hand, "for the record it's as beautiful as I imagined it would be."_

"_I was waiting to give you the ring until I was sure I had another book in me," he said causing her to turn towards him. "I just don't want you to end up regretting me because I can't finish it."_

"_I would never regret you."_

"_You say that now," he said with a heavy sigh, "but what if I'm not Lucas the writer, what if I'm Lucas the small time basketball coach? What if that's all I'm ever gonna be?"_

"_Then I'd be the small time basketball coach's wife. Look at me Lucas," she said, "I don't love you for your book. I love you for the mind that book sprang from, and I don't care if you never write another word again. You'll always be more than a small town basketball coach, because you'll be the man that I love."_

"Where's Brooke," Lindsey asked pulling Lucas from his thoughts.

"I think she had a call," Haley said, unsure where her friend had gone, "but dinner is done, Luke would you mind grabbing Jamie and Nathan they are out back?"

"Yeah," he smiled, kissing Lindsey's forehead before leaving the three women alone.

"You ok," Nathan asked as Lucas walked towards him and Jamie.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Hales wanted me to get you guys, dinner is ready."

"Hey, Jame," Nathan said, "tell your mom me and Uncle Lucas will be there in a minute ok bud?"

"Ok," Jamie said with a smile as he ran in the house.

"What's up, man," Nathan asked knowing something was going on with his brother.

"Lindsey and I are getting married," he said.

"Huh," Nathan said.

"That's it," Lucas asked, "no congratulations, nothing?"

"No, man I'm happy for you if this is what you want," Nathan said, "if it's what's in your heart." They both knew what he was referring to.

_"__There's nothing wrong with my heart, Nate."_

_"__Yeah? That's what you said after your car accident," Nathan said, "you told me you didn't want to be afraid to live your life."_

_"__That's right."_

_"__Well, I don't buy it Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from."_

_"__What, are you psychic," Lucas asked sarcastically._

_"__You can make jokes about it all you want, but you know there's a girl you have feelings for."_

_"__Nathan…"_

_"__Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Nathan said, Lucas looked away, "see? Now you can be mad at me all you want, you can say your heart's fine, but till you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed," Nathan said. Lucas sat quiet, "You need to talk to her, Luke."_

"I need to talk to her," he sighed, both knowing who he meant, as they walked in the house.

"Yeah, you do," Nathan said as they saw Brooke standing near the front door. Nathan walked into the kitchen, Lucas stood watching her as she was digging in her purse for her keys.

"Hey," he said walking towards her, she didn't respond, "Brooke."

"Congratulations," she said as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"Brooke," he whispered looking into her hazel eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Lucas, you should be celebrating," she said trying to force a smile, "me on the other hand, I have some things to take care of at the store."

"Brooke," he said as she reached for the door, she turned towards him.

"Goodbye Luke," she said with a soft smile as she left.

"Lucas," Lindsey called from behind him.

"Yeah," he said turning towards her.

"You ok," she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm good."

* * *

><p>"Brooke, honey," Peyton called walking into a dark living room, seeing a bottle of wine on the coffee table and Brooke curled up on the couch.<p>

"Hey," she said in a raspier than usual voice.

"Tell me you are not sitting here torturing yourself with a copy of Lucas' book," Peyton said sitting beside her best friend.

"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it," she read from his book.

"I've read it honey," Peyton said as Brooke wiped her eyes, "I lived it."

"They're getting married," Brooke whispered, "sometimes I wish that I would've said something different, you know, the right thing, but now all I have is the words I couldn't say, and Lindsey has Lucas. They are getting married."

"I know, it's crazy," Peyton said as she pulled Brooke close to her.

"It's not," Brooke whispered, "they're happy and they have a life together, you know. It's not crazy," she said, "what's crazy is this. Me."

"You are not crazy Brooke," Peyton said, "you're in love with a boy."

"I didn't come back to rehash our past you know. I want Lucas to be happy, Peyt, I do. I want to be friends, I want to be the way we were," she said wiping her eyes, "I can do this right."

"You can," she said.

"I want him to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted for him. When I was in New York I felt like there was this void in me, in my heart, and I thought coming back here I could fill it," she said, "but right now," she cried, "right now it feels a thousand times bigger. I want him to be happy, I do."

"But at what cost," Peyton asked, she shook her head, "Brooke you can't do this forever, you have to put yourself first, and I know firsthand that you don't. Lucas and I both do," she said wiping her own eyes, "what you sacrificed for me…"

"Don't do that, ok," Brooke said wiping her eyes. "I'm ok, I am, we're home now, and you have this label, I have my company, we have amazing friends Peyton, we're gonna be ok, I know that, and I am gonna be happy. I am," she smiled drying her eyes.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered watching her best friend do what she does.

"It's ok, he loves her and they're getting married," she chuckled, "maybe I'll even make her dress."


	5. Wish You Were by Kate Voegele

**Author's note: Still own nothing. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review :-) I appreciate all the feedback. I am trying to stay as true to the show as I can, but still give it my own twists. I have the next few chapters planned out some...and I know where I see it going. Still not sure what Julian's backstory will be...in the show he was Peyton's ex...but not sure how I want to play it here. I hope you enjoy, I am really enjoying telling this story, and hopefully the next few chapters will be up this weekend. If you have ideas, suggestions, songs you want to see as chapters, etc please let me know, I open to all opinions. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful," Brooke said as she looked at Haley dressed in maid of honor dress, "perfect," she said pinning the hem.<p>

"It's gorgeous Brooke," Haley said with a soft smile.

"Hey hot mamma," Peyton said as she walked into Brooke's store, "hey Brooke."

"Hey you," Brooke said with a smile, "we're just finishing her dress for Luke's wedding."

"Well, it's pretty damn hot," Peyton said with a chuckle, "Lindsey better watch out."

"It's perfect," Lindsey said coming out of the fitting room in a beautiful white satin gown.

"Maybe not," Peyton sighed, "that dress is amazing."

"It is isn't it," Lindsey smiled brightly as she spun around, "thank you so much Brooke."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"I hate to run," Haley said looking at her watch, "But, Lindsey we've got to meet the photographer in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I almost forgot. Thank you Brooke, it really means a lot to me," she said, "and to Lucas that you are doing this for us."

"It's my pleasure," she said with a smile.

"I'll help you get out of the dress," Haley said as the duo went to the fitting room.

"Wow," Peyton said as she glanced at Brooke.

"The dress is beautiful," Brooke said.

"You ok," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I've been busy with the wedding and the store opening is last week," Brooke sighed, "I've got a lot going on."

"Hey," Peyton said, "I'm here, ok, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know," Brooke smiled as Haley and Lindsey walked out of the fitting room.

"Sorry to have to run," Lindsey said smiling at Brooke.

"Go, it's fine, I'll get the dresses finished," Brooke said.

"Thank you so much Brooke, it really means a lot to Luke and I both that you're doing this."

"It's no big deal," Brooke smiled again.

"Ok," Haley said nervously, she hugged Brooke, "I'll see you two at the game tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "wouldn't miss it."

"I hope you guys don't mind," Peyton said hugging Haley, "I invited Mia."

"The more the merrier," Brooke said.

"See you two later," Haley said with a glance towards Brooke, they waved goodbye as Haley and Lindsey left.

"B Davis," Peyton said, "you are amazing you know that?"

"I have heard that before," Brooke joked.

"I'm serious, Brooke, you making her dress," Peyton said with a sigh, "and it is beautiful. I don't think I could do that."

"It's what I do," Brooke sighed, both knowing that statement held a lot more to it.

"And that's why we love you," Peyton said hugging her, "I am gonna go, I've got to sign off on Mia's deal, but I'll meet you at the game tonight?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, she waved as Peyton walked away. She went towards the fitting room to gather up the dresses. She was lost in thought that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Brooke," he called from behind her as she was placing Haley's dress back on a hanger.

"Hey," she said turning towards him, "you're lucky I already put Lindsey's dress up."

"I guess," he smiled, looking around the place that was once a regular hangout of his, "the place looks amazing."

"Thanks," she said, "it's a work in progress still. But, I think the opening last week was pretty successful."

"You're doing so well," he said looking around, "you kept that," he asked looking at the sign she had hung above the door.

"Yeah," she whispered reading the words, "somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe."

"Wow," he said taking a picture of it with his cell phone.

"What was that," she asked.

"Mom asked me how it was going, I told her I'd get some pictures," he smiled at her, "it really is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," she said.

"So, how's Haley holding up," he asked.

"Ok," she said. It was hard to believe that their poster couple for a good relationship was having problems, "they'll work it out, they're Naley."

"Always and forever," he chuckled remembering what Nathan and Haley used to say to each other, "I hope so."

"How's the team," she asked trying to make conversation.

"Better," he sighed, "Quentin is back, thanks to Nathan and Haley. But he's got to learn to control his temper you know, not let his pride get the best of him, remember he's on a team and not a one man show."

"Sounds like someone we used to know," she said, referring to Nathan.

"That's just it," Lucas sighed, "and I think it's really helping Nathan working with him too. After the accident he got so dark, things got pretty bad for awhile."

"Yeah, but they are getting better, Nathan is getting better, and this whole nanny thing will blow over," she said, "Haley loves him too much to let this break them apart."

"You're a good friend Brooke," he said, "you always put everyone first, trying to help them, make sure they're ok."

"We all do it," she said as his cell phone started ringing.

"I'll see you at the game tonight," he asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"I'll be there," she smiled, he waved as he walked out, she let out a heavy sigh. This was life now, being in Tree Hill, this was her life. Things were bound to be ok, after all, it is the place where everything's better and everything's safe she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"God it seems like twenty years since I walked these halls," Brooke said as she and Peyton walked thru their old high school with Mia.<p>

"Ok," Mia said, "tell me again, we're going to see the team that your ex-boyfriend coaches, but now he's engaged to Haley's friend?"

"You got it," Peyton laughed.

"Ok," Brooke said, "do the two of you want to go in there or not?"

"Totally," Mia said, "I just want to know who we hate before we go in there."

"We," Brooke said sternly, "do not hate anyone."

"But, I thought you hated…"

"No," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Ok, calm down," Peyton said, "do you want to see the place where I o shot and almost bled to death or what?"

"Totally," Mia said as they walked towards the library. Both Brooke and Peyton seemed to be lost in thought as they turned the corner nearly plowing over Haley and Lindsey.

"Hey," Haley smiled nervously, she looked towards Mia, "are they giving you the grand tour?"

"Yeah, we're about to see where Peyton almost died."

"Great," Haley said with a slight giggle.

"Here we are," Peyton said as they all walked in the library. Looking around with it so empty was eerie. It was almost like she had transported herself back to that day.

"You ok," Haley asked as she stood beside Brooke.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I'm gonna head to the gym," she said.

"You want me to come with you," Peyton asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled. She tried to open the door, but the handle was gone, "there's no handle."

"What," Peyton asked with a laugh.

"I can't," Brooke said frustrated.

"They're fixing them this weekend," Haley said holding up a clip board with a memo on it, "all of the doors in here, great."

"So what's that mean," Mia asked.

"I think it means we're stuck," Brooke sighed.

"We can't be stuck," Lindsey said.

"Looks like we are," Haley said. She could sense Lindsey being tense about being stuck with Brooke and Peyton, she grabbed her hands and sat her down, "hey it's gonna be ok."

"Thanks," Lindsey said with a smile, Haley truly was a great friend.

"Everyone is at the game," Haley sighed looking out into the hallway, "and the phones are all routed thru the office."

"And no cell phone service," Brooke said frustrated.

"Let's all just relax," Peyton said as they all stood around, anxious.

"Hey Brooke," Mia said, "why do you let that horrible mother of yours boss you around?"

"Excuse me," she said.

"Come on Brooke," Haley said, "you know she's not nice."

"We are not talking about my mom."

"She doesn't appreciate you," Peyton said.

"She is my mother," Brooke said.

"That doesn't make it right," Lindsey spoke up.

"Ok," Brooke said angrily, "the two new kids need to stay out of it, and as far as you two," she said directed towards Peyton and Haley, "I would expect you to get it, I mean neither one of your mothers have been around the entire time I've been friends with you."

"I would love to have my mom back, both of them," Peyton said, "but I would hope they'd be back because they love me not because they want to run my life and my company."

"The label I helped finance?"

"Easy, Brooke," Peyton said, "I'm with you."

"Now you are," Brooke shook her head, "but the last two years my mother has been the only one with me, the only one," she said looking at Haley, "helping me create my company."

"That's not true Brooke," Haley said, "I was with you in high school when you created this pretty great company, long before your mother stepped into the picture. You created and made it great by yourself."

"You don't know anything about it," Brooke said angrily. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them knowing what to say.

"You did an amazing job with my album Haley," Mia said with a smile.

"Thanks," Haley said laughing, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I think we spend so much time trying to tare each other down, sometimes it's important to tell people what makes them great."

"Courage," Peyton said looking at Haley, "Haley's courageous."

"And strong," Brooke spoke up, Haley smiled at her best friend.

"And kind," Lindsey said.

"And now don't you feel good about yourself," Mia asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she smiled.

"Ok, now do me," Mia said excitedly, "what's great about me?"

"Your voice is an amazing gift," Haley said.

"The fact that you came up with this game," Lindsey said.

"Your boobs," Peyton laughed.

"And your legs," Brooke chimed in, "and your lips, I would kill for those lips."

"Ok," Mia said shyly, "before this turns into a women in prison thing here let's move on. Lindsey, your eyes are like not even fair."

"And you're also one of the smartest people I know," Haley said.

"I am not," Lindsey said.

"And your classy," Peyton said. They stood quiet for a few seconds, Peyton looked at Brooke, "Brooke, isn't there something nice you'd like to say about Lindsey?"

"She's got decent taste in men," Brooke said, "this game sucks," she said as she started to walk away.

"I'm intimidated by Brooke," Lindsey said, Brooke stopped, not turning around, "I spent a year editing a book about all of you, and I watched how caring and meticulous Lucas was with the words he chose for her, like he was still holding on to her," she sighed, "sometimes I think he still is."

"Which is why he proposed to you," Brooke said as she walked away.

"You know I'm not gonna tell you how to be with Lindsey," Haley said sitting next to Brooke, "but, most of the time I've know you Brooke, you take the high road."

"I know Haley," she sighed, "I just don't know, it's hard being here," she whispered, "it's hard."

"The last time I was trapped in this school was that shooting," Haley said. "You know how Lindsey and I became so close," she asked, Brooke shook her head. "Well, she was editing Lucas' book and I still wasn't sure about her because I was still rooting for Lucas to be with my best friend. But, she was working on the chapter about the shooting and Keith, and you, and she wanted it to be his best writing because Keith and Jimmy deserved it, that day deserved it," she sighed,"and so did you. You know we talked about what made him come in here that day, and what it must have been like to be you, and we've been friends ever since Brooke."

"I'm sorry," she said looking at Haley. "I wished it was me," she said softly, "in here that day. Crazy huh?"

"Brooke," Haley said.

"I wished it was me in here, it's pretty messed up I know, but sometimes I just wish it would've been me he chose."

"He came in here for you," she said wiping her eyes, "and I know you may not see it Brooke, and you may think it was about Peyton, but honey it was you, it's always been you. Lucas would've done anything for you, and Peyton was your best friend and you were scared and if something would've happened you never would've forgiven yourself, so yeah, he did come in here for you."

"It's ok, you know, I like her, Lindsey. I think she's good for him, and he seems happy."

"He is," Haley said, "I think he is happy Brooke."

"And that's what I want," she sighed, "for him to be happy."


	6. More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw

**Author's note: I still do not own anything. Ok, so here is the next chapter...and it is Lucas-centric, with a bit of Naley. I think it fits, and I feel comfotable with it because I know the next couple of chapters will probably more Brooke-centric...probably. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review. I always appreciate the reviews, and any feedback, suggestions, ideas, etc. Also, I am still not sure what to do to bring Julian in to the story...and not sure who I want Peyton to end up with? I am hoping to get the next chapter up in the next day or so, and yes, it will be the wedding chapter...thanks again for the reviews! Hope you enjoy, oh and the song for this chapter if you remember was Naley's first dance when they had their second wedding, and well I just thought it fit here...if there are songs you think would make for good chapters I am open to ideas...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"So what are you thinking about doing for your party," Haley asked as she and Lindsey sat together finishing the party favors for the wedding.<p>

"I was thinking low key," Lindsey sighed, "just the girls."

"Ok," Haley smiled.

"You know we can skip it all together if you're not up to it."

"Why would I not be up to it," Haley asked.

"I know this whole thing with Carrie and Nathan," she sighed, "and the last thing I want you worrying about is my bachelorette party."

"Nathan and I are working through it," Haley smiled, "I know that he would never do something like that, it's just hard you know, and he didn't say anything to me."

"Well, he loves you," Lindsey smiled, "I know that. And I know he's glad to be off that couch."

"I am glad Luke was there for him though," she smiled, "they've come a long way."

"I can't imagine what it would have been like before," Lindsey said, referring to their high school days. "You guys all seem so close, it's hard to believe that it wasn't always that way."

"It's been a journey," Haley smiled, "you know I never would've believed seven years ago that I would be married to Nathan Scott, that Brooke Davis would be one of my best friends and that Luke would be the god-father of Nathan's son," she laughed, "but I'm glad I would've been wrong."

"You guys make it look so easy."

"Easy," she said with a chuckle, "it has been far from easy."

"_Michelle Branch likes my voice, she thinks I could be a singer," Haley said, "a real one. Chris says she wants me on tour. I'm so far ahead with classes, and I'd be back in time for finals."_

"_So says the great Chris," Nathan said angrily._

"_No, this isn't about him Nathan. It's about an opportunity. I have, for my entire life, been the reliable one, the dependable one, and I have always done precisely what is expected of me."_

"_Until we got married."_

"_Exactly," she said, "and then, I finally did something for me, something I wanted, and the world didn't end. And now," she sighed, "I have that opportunity again."_

"_If you leave me…"_

"_This isn't the end for us," she said cutting him off, "this is my shot to find out if I am good enough to have a life in the music business or if nights at Tric are all I get."_

"_And this has nothing to do with Chris?"_

"_No, absolutely not."_

"_Then why haven't you asked me to come with you," he asked. She looked at him shocked, "did you kiss him?"_

"_Yes," she said in a saddened tone, "I'm sorry. You have to believe me, that's not what this is about Nathan."_

"_Haley, listen," he said frustrated, "if you want to go, you should go," he said, she smiled, "but if you do we're done."_

"Well at least you don't have two ex-girlfriends competing for him," Lindsey said.

"Didn't you edit the damn book, you know the way it ends more than anyone right," Haley asked with a laugh, "I know Nathan loves me though, just like I know Luke loves you." Lindsey smiled knowing Haley was right, she knew he loved her, "so how's the new book coming."

"I am not sure really," Lindsey sighed, "he hasn't let me read it yet."

"Well, I'm sure it's great," Haley smiled, not sure what was going on with either of her best friends.

* * *

><p>"So Lindsey talked to Haley," Lucas said, "and she's cool with it."<p>

"And she is aware that I'll be there too?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed, "I am pretty sure she knows my best man is gonna be at my bachelor party."

"We just haven't really talked the last three days."

"Nate, she's ok with it," he said, "I think she misses you anyway. If I'd known you be sleeping at my place I'd have cleaned out the other bedroom."

"Well, hopefully it's not long term," Nathan sighed, "I miss her and I miss Jamie."

"Well, look at it this way, tonight will give you two a chance to talk. She's ok with it," he said.

"Ok," Nathan said as he made another basket, "I'm fine with it."

"Skills is gonna be crushed," Lucas laughed, "he was so excited about the bachelor party he took a whole week off."

"It's gotta be better than what Tim did…"

"_Officer there's been a mistake," Nathan said._

"_Yeah," Lucas chuckled, "he thought you were a stripper."_

"_I can see your thong strap Foxy Brown," Tim said._

"_Never mind," Lucas sighed shaking his head._

"_Yeah," Nathan said, "take him."_

"_I've never been so horny," Tim said as the officers started taking him out of the apartment._

"Ah, yes," Lucas said with a laugh, "that was great."

"Great isn't exactly the word that comes to mind," Nathan said, "but it was memorable. And Brooke throwing Haley that party."

"Girls gone wild," Lucas smiled.

"Let's just hope tonight doesn't turn out that way," Nathan said, "Jamie will be around."

"Speaking of my nephew," Lucas said, "how's the nanny search going?"

"Not great," he sighed, "after all this psycho drama with the last one Haley doesn't really want to trust anyone with Jamie, or me for that matter. But, I might have something worked out."

"Really?"

"I'm working on it," he said, "so do you have any intel for me with Haley?"

"Nah," he chuckled, "but it sucks for you that my mom is coming in town tomorrow."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"She raised a son on her own with a great uncle and no husband," Lucas chuckled.

"I hate Dan."

"You finally joined that club," Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "well, I gotta get Jamie, but I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there," Lucas smiled.

* * *

><p>"No champagne hot tub," Skills shook his head as he stood with Lucas by the pool, "damn."<p>

"Hey, are you boys having fun," Haley asked as she approached the two.

"As much fun as you can have without the champagne hot tub," Skills said walking away.

"What was that about?"

"He had this whole party planned," Lucas smiled, "and it didn't work out the way he wanted."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't have been any worse than what Tim did for Nathan," she laughed looking around at all their friends.

"Hey," he said, "look, I hope you don't feel too slighted by the set up."

"To be honest," she sighed, "I kind of expected it from you two, you being you and Lindsey. Your hearts are in the right place," she smiled at Lucas, "you picked the right person to spend your life with Luke."

"So did you," Lucas said looking towards Nathan who was standing talking to Brooke and Chase, "I didn't know Chase was around, are they dating or something?"

"I don't know really," Haley said.

"Huh," he said watching the duo.

"Yeah," Haley said, "he's been in town a couple days, and I guess he's living with Owen. Brooke came by the studio with him the other day. And go easy on her about the library ok."

"Library," Lucas asked.

"The night of the game," she sighed, "when Tim let us out, things got a little tense, but, I think they're ok now."

"What happened Hales?"

"Lindsey didn't say anything," she asked, he shook his head, "well, I guess it wasn't an issue then."

"Ok," he said not sure what she was referring to as Lindsey never mentioned anything.

"So how's the book coming," she asked.

"Good, really good," he sighed, "I was thinking maybe I could ask someone to read over it before I give it to Lindsey," he smiled, "but I don't know of anyone who might be willing to do that for me…"

"Fine," she smiled as he handed her a copy he had been holding onto, "I'll do it, I was your first editor after all."

"Thanks Hales," he smiled as he saw Nathan approaching, "I'll see ya," he smiled as he walked towards Lindsey.

"Hey you," she smiled as he sat beside her.

"What are you doing over here alone," he asked as he kissed her, she shrugged, "you know after we get married there is gonna be another Scott in Tree Hill, can you handle that?"

"Who says I am taking your last name," she asked with a laugh, he looked at her confused, "just a joke. How is our little plan working anyway," she asked.

"Well," he said turning towards Nathan and Haley, "they're talking."

"Good," she said with a smiled, "it's a start right."

"Come on," he smiled grabbing her hand. He pulled her into the moon bounce and they laid together.

"Suppose Keith and my dad were sitting together at a bar up in heaven," she said, "what do you think they'd talk about?"

"Huh," Lucas said surprised by her question, "well, after they'd have a beer, I think Keith would take a long hard look at your dad and he'd say, where's the bathroom," they both laughed. "No, seriously, I think your dad and Keith would've been best friends. Keith would tell him what a great job he did raising his daughter," he said as she looked up at him, "because he did."

"My father loved you," she said, "so do I."

"I love you too, more than anyone," he said as they kissed, "I think I'm ready to let you read those pages."

"Good," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's time for bed mister," Nathan said picking Jamie up, "tell Uncle Lucas goodnight."<p>

"Night Uncle Luke," Jamie said.

"Goodnight munchkin," Lucas said with a smile, "we're gonna head home too," he said hugging Haley.

"Goodnight," Haley said as she hugged Lindsey.

"Bye," Jamie waved as Haley shut the front door.

"Ok, mister," Haley said as the three made their way upstairs towards Jamie's room, "get your pajamas on."

"Ok mamma," Jamie said running into his room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Nathan said as they stood outside Jamie's room.

"Aren't you tired of this," she asked.

"Haley," he said.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are anymore," she sighed, "I knew who you were when I married you Nathan, and this is really not fair."

"What are you saying," he asked.

"I'm saying that it was wrong of me to not trust in you, in us. Nathan, I'm sorry," she said, "I should've trusted you when you wanted to fire her, I should have listened, I should've been here instead of the studio."

"No, Haley, no, you don't have to be sorry."

"I'm ready," Jamie said peaking his head out in the hallway.

"Ok buddy," Nathan said as he sat beside Jamie.

"Are you gonna be here in the morning daddy," Jamie asked as he looked up at his father, Haley sat on the other side of the bed.

"Remember what we talked about buddy," Nathan said kissing his head.

"Why won't mamma let you stay," the boy asked sadly.

"Buddy, your mamma is the best mom in the whole world ok," Nathan said as he looked at Haley, "you never forget that ok."

"Hey baby," Haley said as she kissed the top of Jamie's head, "I was thinking, and I thought tonight would be a good night for daddy to stay here, what do you think?"

"Really," Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, if he wants to," she smiled.

"Do you want to daddy," Jamie smiled at Nathan.

"More than anything," Nathan smiled as he reached for Haley's hand, "I want to be with you and your mom more than anyone buddy."

* * *

><p>"So am I gonna get my jacket back," Chase asked with a smile as he and Brooke stood outside her front door, "or are you into stealing now?"<p>

"They call it the Wynona syndrome," she smiled, "when you have everything you want and you resort to petty theft for the cheap thrill."

"Come on," he said, "your career sounds pretty thrilling."

"It is, I just fired my mother and I am trying to manage it on my own now," she sighed, "and what about yours? Are you a thrill seeking pilot boy yet?"

"More like a thrill seeking carpet salesman slash bartender paying for flying lessons."

"Well, you'll get there Chase Adams, I believe in you."

"Thanks Brooke," he smiled, "so, how are you doing with this whole wedding thing?"

"Me," she asked confused.

"Hey, it's me ok," he said, "I know you Brooke Davis, and I know it's gotta be hard standing on the sidelines."

"I'm ok," she smiled, "Lucas is happy, you know, and Lindsey is great."

"You still love him," he asked, she just looked away, "well she seems nice."

"She is," she sighed, "and he deserves that you know, more than anyone. I just want him to be happy, and if that's with Lindsey, then I'm happy for them."

"You're a good friend Brooke Davis," Chase said.

"I am trying," she said honestly, she handed him his jacket, "this has been good, talking to you Chase, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he smiled, "more than anyone, but don't tell everyone else, they might get jealous," he smiled, "I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, bye," she smiled as she walked in her house. She sighed as she looked around, Peyton had already gone to bed and she knew this was gonna be a long night. She grabbed a pint of ice cream from her freezer and a copy of "the" book. She sat on the couch and covered up reading his book, again.

* * *

><p>Lucas was laying in his bed, Lindsey laying curled up to him. He couldn't sleep. He was excited about seeing his mom and sister in the morning. He glanced at the clock as his cell phone rang, noticing it was after one in the morning.<p>

"Hey," he said seeing that it was Haley.

"Hi," she said, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," he said as he looked down at Lindsey sleeping, "is everything ok?"

"No," she said as she looked towards Nathan sleeping beside her, she still held Lucas' manuscript in her hands, "you can't marry Lindsey."

"What," he asked shocked.

"Luke," she said softly, not wanting to wake Nathan, "do you love her?"

"Of course I do Haley," he said, "what's going on with you, did something happen with Nathan?"

"No, yes," she sighed, "he's home, Luke, I wanted him home, I love him and Jamie more than anyone. We'll talk in the morning ok," she said.

"Ok," he sighed as he leaned down and kissed Lindsey's cheek.

"Don't let Lindsey read those pages, Luke."

"I already did," he sighed, she didn't say anything, "Hales?"

"We'll talk in the morning, ok," she said.

"Ok," he said as he hung up the phone, more restless now than before Haley had called, "I do love you Lindsey Evelyn Strauss," he whispered as he pushed her hair from her face, "more than anyone."


	7. Like We Never Loved At All by Faith Hill

**Authors note: I own nothing. Sorry it has been a while...this took longer than I thought, and ended up being longer than I thought. The song choice for the title was harder too, but I think it fits. The next chapter should be up tomorrow...read and review please. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"What on Earth are you doing," Peyton asked groggily as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"I," Brooke smiled at her friend, "am making French toast."

"Hmm," Peyton said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hmm what," Brooke asked.

"Nothing," she said as she sat down, "it's just you're normally not like this, and well today is…"

"Today is the Lucas Scott is marrying the girl of his dreams," Brooke smiled as she put a plate in front of Peyton, "and the day your best friend made your favorite breakfast."

"I prefer pancakes," Peyton smiled, Brook glared at her, "but really, honey, are you ok?"

"I am fine P. Sawyer, thank you for worrying, but I am ok," she smiled.

"Well I hate to not eat and run," Peyton said, "but I need to get to the studio and then I gotta get the reception set up at Tric, but I'll meet you at the store later."

"Have fun," Brooke smiled watching Peyton walk away. She sighed as she looked around her empty house, she knew this was going to be a long day. She kept finding herself drifting back in time, remembering who she was and who she thought she'd become.

"_Don't look at me," she said wiping her eyes._

"_Are you crying," he asked as she looked at him._

"_Just tearing up a little," she sighed, "I read your speech."_

"_Brooke," he said._

"_Don't leave your journal where I can find that either," she joked handing him his jacket, "it was beautiful. Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always."_

"_That's Dante, we read him last semester."_

"_And I need to pay more attention in English," she laughed._

"_The rest is me," he sighed looking into her eyes._

"_The part about taking chances and believing in possibility even when life has given you every reason not to believe," Brooke said with a sigh._

"_That's what so great about weddings," he said, "two people come together, and even if it's just for one night, they make us believe again."_

"_Stop, I don't have any more tissues," she smiled with a chuckle._

"_Here," he said handing her a handkerchief as she wiped her eyes._

"_I just hope at my wedding someone says something that nice about me."_

"_I think you can count on that."_

Brooke was pulled from her thoughts as her cell phone started ringing, she smiled when she saw it was her best friend calling her.

"Hey, Haley James Scott."

"Hey," she sighed, "I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I am fine," Brooke smiled, thankful to have friends like she did, "and your dress will be at the church with Lindsey's and Lily's, I got it all under control. I am heading over to the store in a minute."

"Good, good," Haley sighed.

"Are you ok tutor mom?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am good, it's just a lot on my mind, and I am meeting Luke to pick Karen up, I was up late reading."

"Anything good," Brooke asked.

"Well, depends on who you are," Haley said, "I'll see you later, ok."

"Ok," Brooke said, "you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," Haley said, "I am fine, thanks tigger."

* * *

><p>"Jamie Scott are you ready," Haley asked as she walked downstairs.<p>

"Yeah mamma," he smiled.

"Well your Uncle Lucas is here so let's go."

"Hey J. Luke," Lucas said as Jamie and Haley got in the car.

"Thanks for picking us up, Nathan is meeting us at the dock," Haley said, "he wanted to get a practice in with Q this morning."

"It's ok," Lucas smiled.

"What's with this Mr. Miagi vibe," Haley asked.

"What," Lucas laughed.

"You're getting married this afternoon and you seem so calm."

"I am," he said shrugging, he glanced in the rearview mirror towards his nephew. "When I was a boy, Jamie, my family took me on a trip. We didn't go to any exotic place, we didn't go anywhere glamorous, we just drove."

"Where did you go Uncle Lucas?"

"We drove the back roads of Tree Hill and we saw all kinds of wonderful things."

"But where were you going," Jamie asked with excitement.

"Everywhere," Lucas smiled, "anywhere. But where we ended up really wasn't the point, it was the things we saw and the people we met along the way."

"Who was with you?"

"It was just my mom, my uncle," he said as he smiled at Haley, "and me. And something magical happened that day."

"What was it," Jamie asked, causing Haley to smile, "what happened?"

"My uncle let me drive."

"Were you scared?"

"No," Lucas said as he glanced in the mirror again, "the truth is I'm not sure I ever felt safer. That day, in that car, with my mom and my uncle was one of the best days of my life," he smiled, "just like today."

"Me too," Jamie said, "and I get to be the ring bear."

"Yeah, buddy you do," Lucas laughed, "you get to be the ring bearer."

"So," Haley said as they got out of the car, "do you want to talk about this?"

"Well," Lucas said as they sat on a bench at the dock, "you hate my book and you think I picked the wrong girl to spend the rest of my life with. What's there to talk about?"

"Stop it," Haley said watching Jamie bounce his ball near the car, "you know that I love Lindsey."

"And I don't," he asked with a sigh. "I mean I think I do, but I guess I'm just lying to myself, is that your story?"

"Geez," she said, "see if I read anything you write again."

"Look, Hales," he sighed, "you can't say that the manuscript I gave you is about Peyton," he hesitated, "or Brooke."

"I think it's about yearning," she said, "and want Luke. And I think you wrote it about," she paused, "her," he sighed, "because you still love her, and because you still want her."

"And I think it's about a guy," he said, "trying to find the person he wants to be."

"And is this who you want to be Lucas," she asked, "married to Lindsey?"

"Haley," he sighed, "Mom," he said as he saw Karen, Andy and Lily walking towards them. Haley sighed as she walked towards Karen, she knew Lucas too well.

* * *

><p>"Let me just grab my purse," Brooke said as she walked into her office leaving Peyton standing in her store.<p>

"I'm sorry, they're closed," Peyton said as she turned towards the door, "oh my god, Karen."

"Peyton," she said as they hugged, "I just wanted to come by, maybe see Brooke before the wedding," she smiled.

"She's just grabbing her purse," Peyton smiled as Karen looked around.

"How is she," she asked.

"She's a mess," Peyton whispered, "she's trying to put on a brave face and be noble, but we all thought this was gonna be her day."

"Yeah," Karen said softly thinking about the girl she had come to love as a daughter, "and how are you, are you happy? You are doing so well Peyton."

"I am," Peyton said as Brooke walked towards them.

"Karen," she smiled as she embraced the older brunette, "do you hate me?"

"God, no, Brooke," she said, "I am so proud of you, both of you."

"Oh, I've missed you, how's Lily?"

"She's good, she's very girly, she loves the dress you made her," Karen smiled, "but you'll see her at the wedding."

"We should get going," Brooke sighed.

"How are you Brooke," Karen asked, "are you happy?"

"I'm trying, it's hard," she said honestly, "can I ask you something?" The three sat down on the couch in the middle of the store, Peyton rested her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "I made Lindsey's wedding gown, and it got me thinking about how I was supposed to make yours."

"It's ok," Karen whispered.

"It's not ok, and yet somehow you manage to make it ok. I just wonder, I've always wondered, where that strength comes from, that dignity and grace that you have put on in the face of everything that has happened in your life. Because I really want to be that kind of person someday."

"You already are Brooke Davis," Karen said with a smile. "You've come further than anyone I know, and you want to know a secret? You have just scratched the surface, both of you."

"Thank you," Brooke whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on ladies," Peyton said, "we don't want to be late."

"I know we have to go," Karen said, "but there really is something I wanted to tell you, both of you. You know in life, if you let it, you can always come up with reasons to give up, but if you don't, you might just find love in places you never imagined," she said, "in a new relationship, or in your work or…"

"Or in your children," Brooke said.

"Whatever it is," Karen said, "just don't give up on it. And if you don't get it, well, you might get something better."

"Don't give up," Peyton whispered as she wrapped her arm around Brooke.

"We have a wedding to get to," Brooke smiled as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we don't have dates for this thing," Brooke said as she and Peyton pulled up to the church, "I mean really what kind of boyfriend takes his guy roommate camping for the weekend anyway?"<p>

"Jake Gyllenhaal," Peyton joked, "and when did Chase become your boyfriend?"

"He's not," Brooke sighed, "but that is so not the point, he could have been my date and then Owen could have been yours, but here we are."

"What's up, what's up," Skills asked as they walked towards his SUV, he was with Mouth and Millicent.

"Tailgating at Luke's wedding," Peyton asked.

"You know you want one," Skills said as he handed Brooke a beer.

"I'm designated driver," Millie spoke up.

"So what up B. Davis you got a plan," he asked.

"A plan for what," she asked confused.

"To steal Lucas back," he said as everyone looked at each other nervously, "oh, so I'm the only one thinking like that? Ok look, here's the drill, when they say does anybody have any reason this thing shouldn't go down, bam that's you."

"Oh," Brooke sighed.

"They don't do that at real weddings Skills," Peyton laughed.

"Hmm," he said, "well they should you know, that's good drama. Anyway, how about this," he said as he looked back at Brooke, "I say we drug Lindsey first, even though I love her, then we throw you in the wedding gown, so when Lucas lifts up the veil, bam it's on."

"Uh, Skills that gown is tailor made," Brooke said.

"How about no," Peyton laughed, "and Brooke is gonna be ok."

"Right," he said, causing them all to laugh, "you know I love you B. Davis, right," he asked, she nodded with a smile, "but baby girl you are so far from ok, you ain't even in the same area code." They all stood quiet for a moment, knowing he was partially right at least, "well, maybe Lucas will say the wrong name at the altar just like Ross did on Friends."

"Ok," Brooke said frustrated, "how about this? How about Brooke puts on a pretty dress, watches Lucas get married, gets wasted at the reception and has drunk wedding sex with some random guy?"

"Hey baby, did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress," Skills asked causing everyone to laugh, even Brooke. "We should head in, we'll see you all inside," he said as he walked away followed by Mouth and Millie.

"I meant what I said," Peyton smiled, "you're gonna be ok."

"I know," Brooke whispered, "I just need a minute you know."

"Ok," Peyton said hugging her, "I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this," Nathan asked as he stood beside his brother watching people fill the church. He caught a glimpse of Brooke taking a seat behind Karen, next to Peyton.<p>

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, "I'm ready."

"Well, I'm not much for speeches," Nathan sighed, "but you're a good guy Luke, you're a good friend, and you're a great brother. Whatever life throws at you, I got your back alright?"

"Thanks," Lucas said as they hugged, "that means a lot Nate."

"Alright," he said as the music started, "that's us."

"Here we go," Lucas sighed. Lucas stood anxiously at the altar with his brother at his side as they watched Haley walk towards them, "she's beautiful."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled as he watched his wife, it made him remember their wedding night all those years ago.

"_What are you thinking Mrs. Scott," he asked as he held her hand looking at the simple band she wore._

"_Big things, big important things."_

"_Like this isn't how I pictured my wedding night," Nathan asked as he looked around his bedroom, now their bedroom._

"_Like this is the night we're gonna tell our children about, and our children's children."_

"_I'd like to have kids someday," Nathan smiled._

"_A son with your eyes," she whispered._

"_A little girl," he said as he looked into her eyes, "just like you. I'm gonna love you forever Haley James Scott, I promise."_

"She is," Nathan said as Haley took her spot on the altar.

Brooke smiled as she sat beside Peyton, they watched as Jamie made his way towards Nathan, then Lily looking so beautiful throwing white rose petals. Brooke couldn't help but smile as the little girl passed by them, Peyton gently squeezed her hand.

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss," she said as she looked at him confused._

"_I wanna be with you Brooke," he said._

"_What," she asked grabbing her suitcase._

"_I'm sorry, I know we're friends, it's just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?"_

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed things up with you last time. And to remind myself that if I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

"_I have to go," she said as she walked towards the cab._

She felt Peyton's hand on her shoulder as they stood and watched Lindsey make her way down the aisle, she smiled as she watched Lindsey hand her bouquet to Haley, "you ok," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah," she smiled as they sat down.

"We give thanks today," the minister began, "for Lucas and Lindsey, and their open hearts and their willing spirits, and for their closest friends and family. May we all be changed by what is said and witnessed here today. And as their separate lives and journeys in life become one today, may we all be reminded of our own wants and desires, and our own journeys. It's a mystery how we fall in love, who we fall in love with, why we fall in love. But, we do," he said as Lucas held Lindsey's hands, "Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her for all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please do not hate me for ending it here. I think the next part has to be in my next chapter. I really hope yopu like this chapter, I am really pleased with it. Please read and review. Also, still not sure how to bring Julian in, any ideas? Thinking I have to do the Baby Angie story to get a crucial scene in that I want...I have a title for that chapter already. The next chapter should be up tomorrow...reviews are appreciated, and ideas and suggestions too. <strong>


	8. Why Should I Care by Sara Evans

**Author's note: Still own nothing. The song is a beautiful song that I love, and I think it fits here, so if you don't know it listen to it FIRST...I think it really fits both Brooke and Lucas and this chapter. Read and review please...**

* * *

><p>"We give thanks today," the minister began, "for Lucas and Lindsey, and their open hearts and their willing spirits, and for their closest friends and family. May we all be changed by what is said and witnessed here today. And as their separate lives and journeys in life become one today, may we all be reminded of our own wants and desires, and our own journeys. It's a mystery how we fall in love, who we fall in love with, why we fall in love. But, we do," he said as Lucas held Lindsey's hands, "Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her for all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do," he said with a smile. He was thankful that Lindsey had not reacted as Haley has about the book.

"_How did I get so lucky," he asked as Lindsey leaned in to kiss him, "you know if I knew being engaged would be like this, I would've proposed the moment we met."_

"_It's the book."_

"_Book," he asked as they made their way to the bed, "my book"._

"_I love it Lucas," she smiled, "I love what you wrote and I love that you wrote it. It was so romantic."_

"_Ok, we can talk about this later." He stood there and looked at her confused, "you know can I ask you, how do you mean romantic?"_

"_What," she asked confused._

"_Well, I'm glad you like it, but I didn't really expect romantic, I mean it's about a guy and a house."_

"_Luke," she said, "are you kidding me? I cried so much, he's just this lost little boy, and he finds himself there, in that place with those people, and suddenly his life has meaning and purpose, and then he waits his whole life for that to come back, that feeling, he believes against all odds that he will be able to capture it. Even though everyone, including himself tell him he can't get it back, his heart still believes," she said as she kissed him. "It's beautiful Lucas, and heartbreaking, it's an epic love story."_

"_It's about a home, a house."_

"_It's about love in its purest form. And when I think about how it came from your heart and your mind, it makes me so happy to know that I found you, and that I get to be your wife."_

"Lindsey Evelyn Strauss, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him for all the days of your life as long as you both shall live?"

"It was a red door," she whispered.

"Excuse me," the minister asked confused.

"The house had a red door Luke."

"Could you just give us a moment please," Lucas asked as he looked towards the minister, everyone looked around confused.

"The door was red."

"Ok," he said confused.

"The boy, he had found that feeling of life and love, Luke, in that house, with the red door. He searched his whole life for what he had found behind that red door."

"Lindsey, I love you," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "but this really isn't the time for a book review."

"What were you going to miss most about her, Luke?"

"Lindsey," he sighed.

"Please," she pleaded.

"The girl behind the red door."

"_So what are you gonna miss most about me?"_

"_I can only choose one thing?"_

"_Yes, and it has to be something good. Not how much you'll miss hanging out with me, or how hot I am."_

"_Huh," he said as they stood on the porch together, "neither one of those huh?"_

"_No," she smiled._

"_Damn," he said playfully as he snapped his fingers, "I'd miss the girl behind the red door." He motioned towards the door she looked at him, "come on," he said opening the door. She looked around in awe. "I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here till the summer. I wasn't ready to lose you yet."_

"_I wasn't ready to be lost," she said wrapping her arms around him._

"The boy found the place, the red door, and suddenly his life had meaning again," she said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you." She turned and ran as fast as she could in her gown and heels towards the back of the church. Lucas stood stunned. Brooke immediately felt Peyton place her arm around her. Lucas started to walk after her, but suddenly stopped and sat on the stairs of the altar, Nathan and Haley standing beside him.

* * *

><p>Lucas was sitting alone in the same room that Lindsey had gotten ready in, lost in thought. He hadn't faced anyone yet. Nathan and Haley were dealing with the guests, and for that he was thankful, but he still hadn't lost hope that she'd come back, that this would be their wedding day.<p>

"I'm sorry Lucas," Nathans said sadly, "she's gone."

"I never took the time to make her feel comfortable with my history," he said as he shook his head, "I never took the time to explain it all."

"So what are you gonna do," Nathan asked, "what happens next?"

"I want her back."

"Then go get her, you're Lucas Scott. Screw that, come on listen to me," he said, "you're Lucas Scott ok, now I've seen you do great things, I've seen you do some of the greatest things. Now you need to look into your heart and ask yourself what you truly want, and if the answer is Lindsey," he sighed, "just go get her man, she doesn't stand a chance. You're my brother, I'm here for you, Haley and I have this under control, now go," he said as Lucas smiled, "go on man."

"Thanks, Nate," Lucas said as he hugged his brother, "you really are my best man."

* * *

><p>"Hi," Peyton said softly as she sat beside Brooke in the empty church, "that was a crazy wedding huh?" Brooke remained silent, Peyton could see the tear stains on her face, "did I ever tell you the one about the girl that everything she ever wanted?"<p>

"Did she feel horrible?"

"At first," Peyton sighed, "but it's only because she had a good heart. Then she fixed her makeup and smoothed out her pretty red dress and went and talked to the boy she loves."

"He said I do," Brooke whispered, "he said I do. The minister asked if he would love and cherish Lindsey forever, Peyton, and he said I do."

"You need to stop," Peyton said frustrated, "ok, you came home Brooke. You are twenty two and you have more money than you will ever spend, honey, but you were alone. You were alone, honey, you need to talk to him. And, if you let the fact that he said I do today to Lindsey, while he's obviously lying to his own heart, stop you, I am gonna slap your pretty face."

"Peyt, I love you, ok," she said wiping her eyes, "but this," she motioned to the empty church, "this is not what I wished for."

"Brooke," Peyton sighed.

"Peyton, I have to tell you something," she sighed. "When you and Luke split up, he came to New York, we went to dinner and we talked for hours. We had so much fun, and it was almost like I was transported back to high school," she wiped her eyes, "and I remembered exactly why I fell in love with him."

"I know how you feel, honey, we all do."

"But that's just it, he told me that night that it was me. He told me that his heart had always been with me."

"I know that," she said with a smile, "I was just a roadblock, Brooke, Luke and I weren't meant to be…"

"The thing is, I said no, Peyton, I walked away that night, I left, I said no. So, why should I care now, I was the one who let him go, I didn't tell him that I loved him," she said.

"But you do," she said, "Brooke, you do. I know that you do."

"We are friends, Peyton, Lucas and I are friends, and right now what I want for my friend is for him to be happy. He loves her," she sighed, "and right now he is hurting because of me."

"And me," she said wiping her eyes, "Brooke, it was my fault you and Luke broke up all those years ago, and it was me who caused you not to open your heart, and I'm sorry for that, honey, I am."

"Hey, I don't want to relive history, ok," Brooke said forcing a smile, "you and me are ok, Peyt, we've moved on from all of that, and we're ok."

"Brooke, if you love him go talk to him."

"I do love him, as a friend," she smiled, "but it's because I love him, that I want him to be happy Peyton. Right now his heart is broken and the last thing I want is to make it worse."

"It's not too late to change what you did wrong, Brooke. It's not too late to tell him that you love him."

"He said I do."

* * *

><p>"Lindsey," Lucas called as he walked through the front door of his home, he ran towards the bedroom, "Lindsey," he saw her sitting on their bed holding the book, tears streaming her face.<p>

"It was more than just a house, more than a door, because of what it brought to his life. Love, direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday he would return to that place, that home, that red door. His world would be whole again, and his belief in love and art, and god, would be reawakened."

"It's just a story," he whispered, "so what, Brooke grew up in a house with a red door. This is crazy, I love you."

"I love you too Lucas," she sighed, "I do, and I always will. But, your heart is conflicted, and I think I've always known it, I guess I was just hoping that someday I could be your girl behind the red door."

"Lindsey, I love you, I want to spend my life with you."

"I wish I believed that Lucas, I do, because that is what I want. I want to be your wife, to be the one who inspires you," she said, "but we both know where the inspiration for that book came from."

"I don't care about her, Lindsey, I don't."

"Oh, Lucas," she sighed, "you do, and that's why it was so easy falling in love with you. You have this big, amazing heart, so full of love. You do care for her Luke, you do, and maybe you're right, maybe you're not in love with her, but right now, Lucas, your head and your heart are conflicted."

"Lindsey, I love you, please believe that."

"I do, I know you love me, but I'm afraid you love her more," she wiped her eyes.

"Lindsey," he sighed, "it's a story, And Brooke's back, so what? Why should I care, I've moved on Lindsey, I love you. It's just a story."

"It's an epic love story Luke," she said as she sat the book down on the bed beside her wedding gown, "it's just not ours. Neither is this," she said as she placed the ring on top of the book.

"Lindsey please, you can't just leave," he said as she reached for her bags.

"People always leave, Luke, you know that," she said as she walked out the door. He stood there stunned, he watched her walk out his door just as he had done with Brooke in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter wasn't as long, but I feel it gets the point accross. I wanted to give both sides, and I think I did. The song for the title has been the easiest to pick so far, because well I think it fits. Both Brooke and Lucas have the feeling of why should I care? I screwed up, I messed this up, so why should I care now? Hopefully another chapter up tomorrow, technically today, but no promises. I really love writing this story, and am excited to keep going, the reviews have been awesome so far, thank you! I really am going to change things up in the next few chapters from the show, still sticking with main plots, but hoepfully give it my Brucas love, lol. I am still not sure on Julian...should he be from Brooke's past, Lindsey's past or Peyton's past? A whole new character? I just don't know...thanks again for the reviews!<strong>


	9. Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse

**Author's note: Still own nothing, and still wish I did. Short chapter, really a filler. Song is one of my all time favorites, Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse and I think it fits perfect. Please read and review, and as always the reviews are appreciated. That is what make writing this worth it, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry it is so short...**

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that," Andy asked as he stood on the dock with Lucas.<p>

"Do I hear what?"

"Nothing," he said, "silence. It's nice huh?"

"I guess so," Lucas said.

"Luke you've got to get out of your head," Andy said as they walked back towards the boat, "it's been a month, you gotta let it go."

"Let it go? A month ago I had my whole life ahead of me, second novel, basketball team, and the girl I was gonna spend the rest of my life with."

"Well you still have all those things, yeah?"

"If I did," Lucas asked, "do you really think I would've spent the last four weeks at sea with you?"

"Which brings me to this," Andy said as he laughed, "what are you doing out here?"

"What do you mean," Lucas asked confused.

"Well, I mean, it's not like we haven't loved having you, but, it's time for you to get back to your life," he said, "and that all starts with a simple question, what do you want Luke?"

"I want Lindsey. I want her to be my wife. I want to go back," Lucas said, "I just want to go back you know, to a month ago when we were happy, and my life had meaning and purpose, and direction. That's what I want."

"Good," Andy said with a smile, "because I have a way you can get all of that."

"I don't think it's possible," he sighed, "it's broken, I'm broken."

"You're not broken Luke, you might think that you are, but," Andy sighed, "you remember when I left your mom the first time, when I had to go back to New Zealand?"

"Yeah."

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do because I still loved your mom, but, I knew there was a place in her heart that I would never occupy. A place reserved for someone else. Somehow I just couldn't get past it. This sounding familiar at all," Andy asked.

"Yeah," he said, "she said my heart was conflicted."

"Well, here comes the good news. There wasn't a day when we were apart that I wasn't completely in love with your mom, and all it would have taken was for her to simply say, I love you, I miss you and I need to be with you."

"I don't think it's that easy Andy," Lucas said honestly.

"Lucas it is that easy. Lindsey needs to be convinced that you love her," he said, "and did I mention that I have a private jet and New York is not too far from here?"

"I tried calling her Andy," Lucas said as he shook his head, "she didn't want to talk to me."

"Well, tell me this much," he said, "has a day gone by since the wedding where you haven't thought about her or wanted to see her, wanted her back?"

"No."

"Then you owe it to yourself to tell her that. You owe it to Lindsey too. Trust me, over time not knowing is way worse than to know."

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Have you spoken with Brooke," Andy asked, Lucas shook his head, "not since the wedding?"

"No, everything happened," he sighed, "and we left."

"And in this book, the whole red door business Lindsey was going on about at the altar…"

"So what Brooke lived in a house with a red door," he said frustrated, "what if the door had been white, would I be in love with half of America?"

"What color was the door on the house Lindsey grew up in?"

"That's not fair," he said.

"I'm sorry," Andy sighed. He glanced at his watch, "I've got to pick your mom up, can you keep an eye on Lily?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "thanks, Andy, for this."

"I love your mom and Lily, Lucas, you know that," he said, Lucas nodded, "and I would give anything on days like this for Keith to be here for them, and for you," he said kindly, Lucas nodded again, "we'll be back in a little while."

"I'll be here," Lucas sighed as he watched Andy walk away. He sat alone in the silence, thinking. He loved her, he did.

"Where's mamma," Lily said as she walked towards Lucas.

"Hey sleepy head," he said as he pulled his sister towards him, "she'll be back in a bit. How'd you sleep?"

"I had a dream about daddy."

"Yeah," Lucas asked.

"Uh huh, you were sad there too, and he said you were gonna be ok," she said softly, "just like mamma was. I miss him."

"Me too," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "me too."

* * *

><p>"He's gone," she sighed, "and it's just silence," Brooke said sitting on the concrete bench, "silence." She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears, "I want to believe in it all again, love and faith, and happiness. I want to believe that I've made the right choices, and that I'm on the right path. That there's still time to fix the mistakes that I've made." She wiped her eyes as she stared at the stone before her, "and I guess I want hope."<p>

"Do you think about him much," he asked.

"Every day," she said softly. "I wish I could change some of the things, the way that I've acted the last couple of months. I'm just disappointed in myself, you know. I told everyone I was ok with him and Lindsey, that it didn't bother me, that I wanted him to be happy. And I guess really I wanted us to be happy, you know, maybe not together, but, both of us be free from what we were, who we were. And," she sighed, "when he didn't marry her, I felt terrible for her, and for him, it's not what I wanted, you know. I wanted him to be happy, and his heart is breaking right now, so I come here, and I sit in silence. And I hear the echoes of who we used to be," she said wiping her eyes, "and so I wish for patience, and grace and the strength to just let him be happy. Mostly," she sighed, "I pray for the strength to not make his life worse by being here. That's the toughest part, letting go of it, that is the part of grace that really sucks."

"It's going to work out."

"It's all going to be ok, I know that," she said forcing a smile, "it's just some days are kind of messy you know."

"Nothing worth having ever comes easy," he said.

"I just feel like I'm lost right now, you know, somewhere in between who I was and who I want to be. I can't sleep some nights," she sighed, "I can't stop moving because when I do my mind races. I wish things could go back, back to when it was easy, but I know things aren't that easy. So instead, I'm here, somewhere in between, and the worst part is that I'm not sure who I am anymore."

"You're one of the bravest people I know," he said, "one of the strongest, most caring people, and in case you ever forget who you, it's in there," he said pointing at the book she held.

"Reading it, sometimes I feel like it's someone else's life, you know, that it's not me he wrote about, because I don't feel like that girl, not anymore."

"Brooke, you are that girl," he said.

"I want to have a baby."

"What," he asked surprised.

"Relax, Nathan, not with you," she chuckled, "but I want a family, you know, a home and a life. I see you and Haley with Jamie and I want that, I want to be part of a family."

"You are a part of this family, Brooke, you always will be."

"Thank you," she smiled, "but I want a family too. I have been meeting with this adoption agency."

"Wow," he said stunned, "when did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago," she said, "and right now with my career and everything, they don't think adoption is the right choice."

"Well, I think they're wrong, Brooke, you would be an amazing mother."

"You know, my mother told them that I would be a horrible candidate," she sighed, "that I would make a terrible mother. The funny thing is when I think about my childhood, the only mother figure I had was Karen, and that was when I was seventeen." They sat in silence, both thinking about their lives growing up, "you know I miss him," she said, "Keith."

"Me too," Nathan said, "I wish I would've taken the time to get to know him like Lucas did. I know it's been hard on Luke lately not having Keith here. And now Lily is growing up without a father just like Lucas did, and again it's thanks to Dan."

"I was supposed to make Karen's wedding dress," she said softly, "I still think about how close they got to happily ever after and it breaks my heart."

"Well," he sighed, "I think if Keith were here today Brooke, he'd tell you not to make the same mistake he did," he said putting his arm around her, "tell him what's in your heart."

"You're a good friend Nathan Scott," she said wiping her eyes, he smiled at her, "but, what's in my heart, my heart wants Lucas to be happy, and I want a family, and those two things are not one in the same. So, I will keep praying for the strength I need to get out of this in between place."

"You're gonna be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>In case it was confusing, Brooke was at Keith's grave with Nathan...I was going to have it be Whitey, but I couldn't wrap my ahead around how to write it...hope this was ok? Hopefully at least one chapter up this week...review please :-)<strong>


	10. Forget About Us by Tim McGraw

**Author's note: Still own nothing, and still wishing that I smoehow miraculously did, lol! So here is the next chapter, sorry it has been a while. The song is Tim McGraw's Forget About Us, and always I think it fits the chapter...I hope you enjoy it, and please review, as that makes this all much easier to do. Hopefully you enjoy this, and as always I am open to suggestions and ideas, so please share...thanks!**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis was getting her baby, well, not technically her baby, but she was getting a baby. Maybe it wasn't the situation she had hoped for, but she was getting to care for a child, a baby who needed her. She was sitting on her couch lost in thought, worries filled her mind. Lucas had been back nearly three weeks and they had barely spoken, Nathan was busy working on his game with Quentin, Haley and Peyton were working on the next Haley James-Scott album, and Mouth and Mille were in an official relationship, and for the first time since her return to Tree Hill, Brooke Davis felt alone. Of course that was going to change in a few hours. She heard a knock at her door, she smiled slightly as it opened.<p>

"Hey, Brooke," he said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she sighed, knowing that was a loaded question. "I'm just worried you know, what if I made a mistake?"

"It's a little late for that isn't it?"

"Ok," she said, "if I wanted that I would have asked Haley or Peyton, you," she said, "are supposed to say no Brooke you're gonna be fine."

"No Brooke, you're gonna be fine," he smiled.

"Luke, it doesn't count now," she said, she felt at ease with him for the first time in a long time.

"You got her a purple monkey," he asked picking up the stuffed animal, "just like you had?"

"You remember that," she asked surprised.

"Of course I do," he said as she sat on the couch, "I do know some things about you Brooke Davis, like you're going to be a great mom."

"I'm not even going to be a mom," she said sadly, "I just fix her up and send her back home."

"Well, if you didn't do it, who would?"

"My mother thinks I am being selfish, doing what I want."

"Well, I think it's just the opposite. I think it's great that you're willing to help this little girl get the medical help she needs so she can get back to her life."

"But what if I do something wrong, Luke, what if I break her? What if I hurt her, I mean I did rush into this," she sighed, "and I am scared."

"You know when it comes to single moms," he smiled, "I had a pretty great one, and I think it's ok that you're a little scared. I think you are going to do great Brooke Davis, and one day you will be an amazing mother, I know it."

"Thanks," she smiled, nervously she fidgeted with the purple monkey she was now holding, "do you think she'll like the purple monkey?"

"I think she'll love the girl who gives it to her."

"Thanks, Luke," she smiled, "for bringing the stuff, and making me feel better."

"Anytime," he smiled, "so will I be seeing you and your baby at Jamie's birthday party on Saturday?"

"Oh you know it," she said, "we will be there. Haley said she invited Lindsey," she waited for him to respond, "I bet you've missed her."

"I have," he sighed, "more than I thought possible, it's funny, though, I don't know how we got here."

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I don't blame you," he said turning towards her.

"Luke," she almost whispered.

"For any of it."

"Luke, I feel bad for you, for Lindsey," she said, "I hope that doesn't sound self absorbed, but I do feel bad Luke, I never wanted this for you two."

"Thanks," he said, "but she'll be back, Brooke, she loves me and I love her. And it will take time, but she'll come back to me and it will be ok."

"I hope so," she smiled.

"I know it," he said with a smile, "I'll see you around Brooke Davis."

"Goodbye Luke," she whispered as he walked out the door. She wiped her eyes as she held on to the purple monkey.

* * *

><p>"Come on baby," Brooke said as she tried to hold it together. She was trying to hold her purse, the diaper bag, a cell phone, and trying to get a crying baby from the car seat, "it's ok, come on Angie."<p>

"You need some help," Lucas asked as he walked towards her car. Today was Jamie's birthday party and everyone was already at the Naley house. Brooke had been running late, Angie had been fussing, she had several sketches to finish for the new line that were due the by Monday. It had been a stressful day already.

"Thank you," she said with a heavy sigh as Lucas reached in and pulled the infant from the car with such ease, "you make it look so easy."

"I have had a lot of practice," he smiled, "having a baby sister born when you're eighteen, and college days with Jamie."

"I wish I could say the same," she sighed as she watched Lucas hold the baby, "with Jamie, I wish I would've been around."

"Well, you're here now," he smiled, "isn't that right pretty girl," he said kissing the top of Angie's head. Brooke felt a lump in her throat hearing those words escape his mouth, "you ok," he asked noticing her expression.

"Yeah," she smiled slightly as they started walking towards the house that was home to their godson.

"Oh, it's just you," Nathan said as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you too little brother," Lucas smiled, Brooke chuckled slightly at the look on Nathan's face.

"Seriously," he sighed, "I am trying to prevent a disaster."

"What's going on," Brooke asked as they entered the home, which was filled with five years olds, she smiled as she caught sight of Haley chasing after Jamie.

"Well, my mom seemed to think Jamie would love a clown," Nathan said causing Lucas to burst into laughter.

"Are you serious," Brooke asked with a laugh, "did she miss the memo that tutor-wife is deathly afraid of clowns?"

"Like seriously, Nate, you better hope she doesn't open the door to a clown," Lucas smiled as Jamie ran towards them.

"Uncle Lucas," the birthday smiled up at his uncle, "Uncle Skills said he got me the best present ever."

"He did, huh," Lucas asked as he handed the baby to Brooke, "we're gonna have to see about that bud."

"How are you doing," Nathan asked the brunette as they watched the blonde duo walk away.

"Ok," she sighed, holding the girl close to her, "she's cranky today, and I've got a lot to get done on the new line."

"Well we're here," Nathan smiled watching her hold the baby, "and I'm pretty sure he's here for you too," he said, both knowing who he was talking about.

"Thanks Nathan," she said softly.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize that I had been away for that long," Lindsey said with a smile as she stood beside Brooke, Brooke looked confused, "the baby."<p>

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "it's only temporary. I am taking care of her so she can get the medical help she needs and then she goes home."

"That's amazing Brooke," Lindsey said, "you really do have an amazing heart." Both women stood silent for a few seconds watching the kids around the cake on the deck.

"He misses you," Brooke said, not sure where it came from, "I know it's none of my business, Lindsey, but he misses you like crazy."

"That's funny," she said, "a year ago I would have said the same thing to you."

"We've been friends for a long time."

"I think we both know that's not exactly true."

"Lindsey, that boy loves you," she said softly, feeling her heart break as she said the words, "and you need to forget about us, forget about me and Peyton, because Luke is in love with you, he said I do, Lindsey."

"Have you read the book, Brooke," she asked, Brooke shook her head, "I didn't think so. If you had you wouldn't be so sure who he loves and how much."

"It's a book, Lindsey, a work of fiction," she sighed, "and in this non-fiction world, he's in love with you, Lindsey, he said I do to you in that church."

"It's not me that needs to make a decision about Lucas," Lindsey said staring at the brunette fashion icon, "it's you," she whispered, neither noticing the approaching blonde.

"Who wants cake," Peyton asked as she walked towards the duo holding two plates of cake.

"No thanks," Brooke smiled holding a sleeping baby Angie.

"Lindsey," she asked holding the plate towards the editor, "it's chocolate, it's really good."

"Thanks," she said as she took the plate.

"B Davis, how are you doing," Peyton asked as they watched Lindsey walk towards Haley.

"Good," she said as she kissed the top of Angie's head, "I'm good. It's crazy, and I didn't realize how hard this would be, but I'm ok." They both knew she didn't just mean taking care of Angie, but neither wanted to say it.

"If you need anything Brooke, I'm here, I know I have my own place now, but I'm still here if you need me," she said as she put an arm around her former best friend.

"Thanks P Sawyer," Brooke smiled.

"Anytime," Peyton said. She had missed their friendship over the years, and seeing Brooke stand with a baby in her arms, it just got to her, she realized how much Brooke had given up for everyone. It was a sad realization to come to, realizing your best friend sacrificed her happiness for your own.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do it," Brooke said as she sat beside her best friend.<p>

"What's that," Haley asked with a smile.

"This," she said looking around, "being a mom and a wife, a teacher, and the best friend that a girl could ask for," Brooke said as she looked towards the sleeping baby in Haley's arms, "and thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Haley smiled, "and you are doing pretty amazing things yourself Brooke Davis."

"I don't know about all that," she said.

"I do," she said with confidence, "what you're doing for this little girl, Brooke, it's amazing, and what you do for all of us too. I don't know what I'd do without you tigger."

"I love you too Haley James-Scott," Brooke smiled. The truth was Haley had been her best friend for years. Even though they were apart it was like they hadn't missed a single day when Brooke came home. Haley was thankful to have Brooke back too. The troubles her and Nathan had gone through with the nanny, a lot had happened and she was pretty sure she couldn't have made it through without her tigger.

"Did you ever think we'd be here," Haley asked, "me recording my new album with Peyton on her own label, you with your company and magazine, Luke publishing his second book, Nathan playing again?"

"We were fearless," Brooke smiled, "and you've been there for me when I started my company, Haley, you were right about that. And I know I said things in that library…"

"No, it's ok, Brooke, it is. I know it's not my place to tell you how to be with your mom," Haley said, "and gosh, I am so proud of you and the company you've built, Brooke, you have become so successful, and I know that your new line will just as amazing, I'm glad you're enjoying your work," she sighed, "as long as you aren't hiding behind it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just know what started it Brooke, trying to mend your broken heart."

"Well, my heart's not broken Hales," she smiled, "no hiding here."

"Look," she sighed, "the night before the wedding I told Lucas not to marry Lindsey," Haley said quietly.

"Why," Brooke asked surprised. Haley had been Lindsey's biggest supporter, and she couldn't imagine why her smart tutor girl would ever try and talk Lucas out of the wedding.

"Because I had just read his new novel," she said, "and when I did, I knew right away that he was still in love with you," she sighed heavily, "whether he's ready to admit it or not."

"It's a book," Brooke said calmly, "ok? You can't draw those kinds of conclusions from a story."

"Really," Haley asked with a smiled looking towards her fidgeting best friend, "what about when I write my music? Some of my subconscious always ends up in my lyrics somewhere, and I don't even notice it until the song is done. And, I think Lucas is the same way with his writing."

"Well," Brooke said sadly, "I watched him there on that altar and it is pretty clear where his heart lies, and I'm not sure why you and Lindsey can't see it."

"I think she's afraid of the idea of you, your history with him, think how you'd feel if the roles were reversed."

"I know," Brooke said knowing that feeling all too well, remembering how it felt to be a footnote in the Lucas and Peyton love story, "but she needs to forget about us, she's his future, she's the one Lucas Scott wants to spend his life with."

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott found himself at the one place where he could clear his head, the river court. It was his world. The day had been great, Jamie celebrating his fifth birthday, watching the excitement on the boys face. He was thankful to have them, his family. He sat alone on the picnic table thinking. He could understand how he'd gotten here. Alone. A few hours ago he thought there was hope, a chance, but now he wasn't so sure that there was.<p>

"_Did you lose your key," he smiled as he opened the door to Lindsey. Jamie's party had been over for about an hour and he wasn't sure where Lindsey had gone off too afterwards. His hope was home, but when he rushed there, he found the house empty, but here she was, bringing a smile to the author's face._

"_I didn't feel right using it," she said as she walked in carrying a bag._

"_You coming home," he asked hopeful._

"_It's empty," she said coldly as he shut the door, "Luke, I came to get the rest of my things."_

"_I just thought maybe you were coming back," he said sadly, "maybe you could just spend the night, you know, so we can at least talk a little."_

"_What's left to say," she said pulling her things from the dresser._

"_Lindsey, I love you."_

"_I love you too Luke, but it takes more than love to build a marriage."_

"_I'm willing to learn," he said truthfully."Whatever it takes to make you come back," he said as she held out her key for him to take, "keep the key, this is your home." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she wanted more than anything to keep the key, but as she turned to walk out, without a word, she placed the key on the dresser. He said nothing, he watched her walk away, again._

"What are you doing out here so late," she asked as she walked towards him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I was going to the studio, and I saw your car," she said as she sat beside him, "you ok Lucas?"

"She's gone," he said looking at his best friend, "she left, said there was nothing left to say."

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Haley said as she rubbed his shoulder. "What are you doing out here," she asked.

"Thinking," he sighed, he took a drink from the beer bottle he was holding, "I just came out here to try and forget about us."

"By us," she said, "you mean you and Lindsey, or you and Brooke?"

"Hales," he said frustrated. But, with her comment, he couldn't help but think about this place and what it really was to them.

"_It's my world Brooke," he said as they stood at the river court, "at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know," she smiled._

"_I know," he said holding her hand, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_Do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part," he said with a huge smile._

"Look, Lucas, I know things are complicated with Lindsey," she sighed, "and Brooke and Peyton being here and the book, it's a lot for anyone. And, Luke, you don't have the best track record," Haley said thinking back…

"_What's going on with you and Peyton?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_So you guys weren't together recently?"_

"_No," he hesitated, "why, when did you talk to Peyton?"_

"_Why, are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?"_

"_I wanted to tell you Hales."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_We've been..."_

"_Yeah, I know you've been because I saw you kissing her, which is a really jack ass move considering you have a girlfriend named Brooke."_

"_Don't lecture me Haley, I know that."_

"_So stop it."_

"_I can't, it's complicated."_

"_It's not complicated, it's simple, it's really simple. What you're doing is wrong and if you can't see that, I don't like the person you're becoming."_

"_Ok, the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You know what it means Haley. Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it."_

_My God, if I have to hear that one more time, you know that I did that for you."_

"_You did it for me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok, is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him, that you're doing that for me? You're the one that's lying, alright?_ _If you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself!"_

"_You know what Luke? Next time you see me don't talk to me."_

"_Fine," he shouted as she slammed his door._

"I'm not that guy, Hales," he said, "she's going to edit the book, she said she believes in it. I am going to make her believe in us again, and one day she'll wake up and realize how much I love her. And as far as my history with Peyton," he said, "and Brooke, well Lindsey will forget about us, when she sees how much I love her, she'll forget about us."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length...felt a little long when I posted, but not when I wrote it, lol. I am going to try to get the next chapter up tomorrow...hope you liked this and please review, thanks.<strong>


	11. Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean

**Author's note: I own nothing. Here is the next chapter, not a long one though. The song is Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. Read and review, thanks!**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis loved the baby she was caring for, and for anyone who knew her, that was no surprise. It's who she was, it's who she'd always been. She was nervous about today, this was the day she was meeting with the cardiologist about Angie's surgery. Today was a big day.<p>

"Come on baby girl," she said to the baby, "give me a smile," she sighed when the baby failed to smile, again. "Well, have it your way, but we have a big week, yes we do. See, my sketches were due today, but I didn't get to finish them, and we have to meet your doctor today," she said nervously. She was terrified of the situation, knowing Angie was in need of medical care was different before, now, she had to face it. "We're gonna get you all better," she said as the door bell rang, "it's open," she said.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked in, she was a little surprised to see him, "did you think I was gonna forget something this important," he asked with a smile.

"No," she smiled shyly, "I appreciate the enthusiasm Luke. I am kind of nervous about the whole hospital thing, I'm not really a fan."

"How's it going," he asked as looked down at the baby, "better?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get it down," she said looking at Angie in her bouncer, "she's sleeping through the night now."

"See," he smiled as he looked into her hazel eyes, "I told you you'd be a good mom. Is it what you expected?"

"It's a lot of work, a lot more than I ever thought it could be," she said, "but it's worth it."

"I knew you could do it," he smiled as he glanced at his watch, "you ready?"

"No," she sighed as she placed Angie in her car seat, "not really."

"Well, I'm here for you, Brooke," he smiled, "it's gonna be fine, I promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming with us," Brooke smiled at Lucas as they sat waiting for the doctor. Angie was sleeping in her stroller.<p>

"You're welcome, Brooke," Lucas smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Hi," he said as he reached to shake Brooke's hand, "I'm Doctor Copeland."

"Brooke Davis," she smiled.

"Clothes right," he asked, she nodded, "I thought I recognized you, and that makes you," he said reaching for Lucas' hand.

"A friend," he said firmly as he shook the doctor's hand, "Lucas Scott."

"Well, I just wanted to run through the surgical procedures so that you'll what to expect. Ms. Davis, are you familiar with Angie's condition," he asked looking through the chart.

"No, not really," she said sadly, "I know she has a hole in her heart."

"Several, actually," he said, "but we're going to fix them. We'll put Angie under a general anesthesia, we'll stop her heart and I'll do the repairs."

"You have to stop her heart for how long," Brooke asked anxiously.

"Two hours, maybe longer depending on the extent of her condition."

"Two hours," she whispered as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"Yes," the doctor said firmly, "that's how we do it Brooke. Angie will be on a heart and lung machine which will keep blood and oxygen circulating in her body. Then I will graft skin from another part of her heart and use it to fix the holes."

"How do you intend to restart Angie's heart," Lucas asked as he glanced towards a nervous Brooke Davis.

"After the repairs are complete, we will use an electric shock. And, once she's stabilized we'll move her to ICD and you'll be able to see her then."

"I know I don't have a choice here," Brooke said softly, "but this seems so dangerous, I mean is there some other way?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but there is no other way to correct Angie's condition."

"Doctor, what's Angie's prognosis if she didn't have the surgery," Lucas asked.

"One, maybe two years."

"Then what," Brooke asked.

"She'll die," he said as Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Look, I just want you to focus on what a great thing you are doing for Angie."

"Ok," she said with a forced smile, "thank you."

"So, if there are no further questions," he said standing up, "I will see you on Thursday," he smiled and left the duo alone with the sleeping baby.

"I can't even get her to smile," Brooke said with a sigh, "what am I doing? What if she dies, Luke, what then? What do I tell her parents, these people that I've never met? What made me think I could handle this?"

"Hey," he said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "it's ok. Just remember that you are giving Angie a chance to live a full, wonderful life," he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek, "she couldn't do that without the surgery."

"Yeah I guess so," she said looking back at the sleeping baby, she looked back at Lucas and smiled, "thank you for being here for us."

"Thank you for letting me," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd the appointment go," Nathan asked as he walked into Brooke's store.<p>

"Ok," she smiled as she looked towards Angie who is the playpen, "scary, but ok."

"So Luke went," Nathan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately," Nathan stated.

"Well, he's still pining over Lindsey," she said, "so we're keeping him distracted."

"Hmm," he said.

"What's that," she asked.

"Nothing," Nathan shrugged, "I just think it's nice seeing the two of you like this again. Haley has been worried about him lately, and after the party, she said he seemed distant."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I guess things didn't go so good with his runaway bride."

"I heard, but he did seem in a better mood after he was with you."

"Luke's a good friend, and I really appreciate him coming with me," she said truthfully, "it's scary dealing with this and it's nice having someone there."

"It's kind of funny," Nathan chuckled, "I never imagined Lucas playing mister mom."

"I think he's gonna make a great father some day," she said with a smile, "just like you."

"So, have you two talked about this book mess?"

"What's there to talk about Nate, it's a book, fiction. I mean he is head over heels for Lindsey," Brooke said.

"Well, she seems to think he is still in love with you," Nathan said.

"Well, Lucas and I were over in high school," she said, "and besides I think she should be more worried about Peyton anyway."

"True," Nathan laughed, "but, really Brooke, are you ok?"

"I am," she said.

"Well, you know if you're not, I'm here, and so is Haley," he said as he hugged her, "we're here for you whenever, you got it?"

"Thanks Nathan," she smiled, "it means a lot. And, I might just have to take you up on that offer. My sketches were due today, but with the pre-op appointment and the birthday party, I had to postpone my presentation until tomorrow."

"Well, if you need someone let us know," he smiled, "I'll see ya Brooke."

"You hear that baby girl," she said picking Angie up, "Uncle Nathan said he would help take care of you. How about that Nathan Scott babysitter? He is a pretty great friend," she said kissing Angie's cheek.

* * *

><p>She stood on the porch of his house. She was frustrated, ready to scream, and for some reason, she winds up at his doorstep.<p>

"Hey," he said as he opened the door to Brooke and baby Angie, "how's it going?"

"Great when she's not crying," Brooke said frustrated, "but she won't stop crying, and I have to get these designs done by tomorrow, my presentation is in the morning…."

"Hey," he said cutting her off, "I told you I'm here," he said as he took the crying baby from her.

"Thank you," she sighed as she walked in his home.

"You work, we'll play," he said as he took Angie from her car seat.

"Luke," she said looking up at him, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Brooke," he smiled as he sat on the couch holding the baby. Brooke sat at the other end with her sketchbook working, without noticing how calm Angie had become. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she glanced at her watch and it was after eleven.

"She adores you Luke," she smiled as she watched Lucas and Angie.

"Well maybe she can put in a good word with Lindsey for me," he joked.

"It's kind of strange isn't it, I mean is this how you thought our lives would turn out?"

"What me being stood up at the altar, and you taking care of a kid that's not yours," he looked at her, "not exactly."

"Do you ever want to go back," she asked shocking herself, "I remember being sixteen and everything being much easier. Would you do it differently?"

"I would try to appreciate the things I took for granted," he said softly, knowing exactly how much he had taken her for granted…

"_Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition, giving up basketball. I feel like I've been trying to keep you close to me to try and protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, not me."_

"_I'm sorry I kissed Peyton," he sighed, "I should have told you."_

"_It's not about that Luke. It's not," she said, "I mean I thought it was, but, it's not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was horrible accident and you haven't even called me," she said wiping her eyes, "it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."  
><em>

"_Brooke, I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she said as she walked away._

"Like you," he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. "But, I think we have to go through all the stuff you know, to get to the places we want to be, where we're meant to be."

"Yeah," she nearly whispered thinking about all that they had been through. "Well, I should go," she said with a smile, "at least if you want to get any sleep tonight."

"How are the designs coming," he asked as he continued to bounce Angie.

"Good," she smiled, "I just have a few more."

"Stay," he said looking at her, she looked confused, "finish them, I don't mind," he smiled at her.

"Really," she asked in a whisper, confused.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," she smiled and went back to her sketching. He continued to play with Angie while he kept his eyes on Brooke sketching what he was sure were beautiful designs. He couldn't help but smile as Angie started to fall asleep in his arms, she really was a precious baby, and it really amazed him how big Brooke's heart was, what she was doing for this tiny girl was amazing. But Brooke Davis was amazing, that was one fact Lucas Scott had learned years ago. He looked towards the other end of the couch, where he noticed Brooke had also fallen asleep. With Angie in his arms, he made his way to his bedroom to grab a blanket, and he lid it over Brooke, he leaned down and kissed her head, then he and Angie sat at the other end of the couch. Brooke soon cuddled up to him, resting her head against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her, still holding Angie and he laid his head back finally giving into his sleepiness.

"Hey," he said as he was awakened by Brooke sitting up.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "we're gonna go," she said.

"Brooke," he whispered softly as she wiped her eyes, "it's late, stay, go back to sleep."

"Luke," she whispered.

"Stay," he said, and with that she knew she wasn't going home. She laid her head back against his chest.

"Ok," she said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So I love this song and when I thought abou this scene from the show, where she shows up at his house, I automatically thought of this song. I know I say this every chapter, but the song fits for me. I hope you like it, and I hope you review. The chapters are all song titles, I love music and I think a simple song can tell a story so I always try to pick a song that I feel can tell the story of that chapter, and here I think it works well, just my opinion. And, if you don't know the song, listen to it, just like all other chapters, I think it's important to hear the song to understand the chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, hopefully another chapter tomorrow...or technically today I guess...hopefully!<strong>


	12. Unbreakable Heart by Jessica Andrews

**Author's note...still own nothing. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review. I picked the song, and I don't know that it fits the chapter, but I think it does, the lyrics in the song are something that apply here, Unbreakable Heart by Jessica Andrews. I love the song, and think it is beautiful and tragic, like the story,lol. Please read and review...and as always I am open to suggestions and ideas...**

* * *

><p>"Ok," Peyton huffed as she, Brooke and Angie stood in the elevator of the hospital, "tell me again why Angie's surgery was so last minute."<p>

"Because it's all done on a volunteer basis, the surgeons all donate their services, and it depends on when they have an opening and the right medical team, and everything," Brooke rambled holding the baby close to her as they walked towards the nurse's station, "I just didn't think today would be here so fast."

"Well, what can I do," Peyton asked realizing how difficult this was for her friend.

"You're doing it," Brooke smiled, "thank you. Would you mind calling Lucas for me," she asked, Peyton smiled, "he's just gotten so attached to Angie, and I think he's gonna want to know."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back," Peyton said.

"Ok," Brooke said as she kissed the top of Angie's head, "come on." Brooke paced nervously with Angie in arms waiting for the doctor's or Peyton, she was just afraid for this little girl. She felt like she couldn't stop moving, because if she did the impact would hit her.

"Brooke," Doctor Copeland said with a smiled as he approached them.

"Hi," she smiled nervously, "big day, huh?"

"How're you holding up," he asked, sensing her nervousness.

"Nervous," she said, "please tell me you're not, you're not nervous are you?"

"She's gonna do great, ok," he said, "and so are you."

"Doctor Copeland," the nurse said as she approached them, "we're all set."

"Ok, this is gonna take a while," he said trying to reassure Brooke, "but as soon as I know I am gonna come out and let you know, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded with a smile.

"Nurse Lee is gonna take Angie now."

"Ok," she whispered as she turned the baby towards her, "hey, sweet girl, the nice nurse is gonna take you for your surgery now, ok, but nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise. They're just gonna take you and make you better," she said with tears in her eyes, the baby placed her hand on Brooke's cheek causing her to smile, "yeah, you're gonna be all better ok."

"Come here precious," the nurse said taking the baby from Brooke's arms, Brooke waved towards Angie as the nurse held her.

"Doctor Copeland," Brooke said as he turned towards her, "what's your name, your first name?"

"Try to relax Brooke," the doctor said as the nurse walked away with the baby, "she's in good hands," he said, Brooke nodded trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked towards her friend, "come on, lets sit Brooke."

"I wasn't ready for this, Peyt," she sighed as they sat down in the waiting room, Brooke was thankful it was empty, because she knew this was going to be a hard day. She had enjoyed having her friends be there to help her through this. The last couple of days had been nerve racking…

"_Well as fun as this has been," Peyton smiled, "I need to get to the studio, we're working on Haley's album."_

"_You hear that baby girl," Brooke said in a baby voice to Angie, "Haley James-Scott is making music again, that deserves a smile doesn't it," Brooke said, but sadly there was no smile._

"_Brooke, you're doing good, believe that," Peyton said, "she is in the best hands possible."_

"_Thanks, P Sawyer," Brooke smiled._

"_Well, lunch was fun," Peyton said smiling at the baby, "no smile for me either," Peyton chuckled._

"_Well, Aunt Peyton is creepy," Brooke said in a baby voice, "we like Uncle Lucas better don't we?"_

"_Hey," Peyton said with a laugh._

"_We're kidding," she smiled at her friend, "aren't we."_

"_It is pretty great that he's helping out," Peyton smiled at Brooke, "it's all mister mom."_

"_It's kind of nice," Brooke said truthfully, "it's nice having all of you around, it means a lot."_

"_Well, I'll see you two trouble makers later," Peyton said as she waved to the brunette duo._

"_Thank you for being so good today," Brooke said looking at the baby in the high chair, "we make a pretty good team, me and you. I know this surgery is scary, but I'm gonna be right here for you ok? We're gonna get through this together," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "I know I'm not your real mom, but I could just use a sign or something to know that I'm doing ok," she said, Angie smiled brightly causing Brooke to cry, she kissed the babies forehead, "ok," she whispered, "it's you and me baby."_

"How long has it been," Brooke asked as she started pacing.

"About an hour."

"You said that the last time I asked."

"I know honey," Peyton smiled, "that's because you asked like thirty seconds ago."

"Sorry," Brooke said apologetically as she sat back down.

"It's ok," Peyton said softly, "hey, I know you're nervous, but she's gonna be fine."

"Yeah," Brooke whispered, "you should get going."

"I'm good."

"Peyton I know you have a big day today," Brooke said concerned.

"Well, that'll just mean tomorrow will be a bigger day," Peyton smiled.

"I don't even know his first name," Brooke sighed, Peyton looked confused, "Doctor Copeland. I hope it's something nice, not like a last name for a first name, you know like Monroe, or Madison."

"Lucas."

"Yeah really," Brooke laughed.

"No, really," Peyton said, "I mean Lucas is here," she said as they both saw the brooder walking towards them.

"Brooke, oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said nervously, "I left my cell phone at home, how's she doing?"

"I don't know," she said shaking her head, "they said it was gonna take a while and they would let me know as soon as she's out of surgery."

"Ok," he said, "well I should wait here with you," he said softly, "if that's ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke smiled at Lucas, "I'd like that, considering Peyton has to go."

"Brooke," Peyton said in nearly a whisper.

"P Sawyer I love you, but I know your day is insane, and I will feel better if I know at least one of us is getting something done besides waiting," she said, "so, please for me?"

"Alright," Peyton sighed pulling Brooke into a hug, "you call me first thing."

"I will, thank you."

"Bye Peyton," Lucas said.

"Bye Luke," Peyton smiled as she left the brooder alone with Brooke.

"I never told her I love her," Brooke said breaking the silence they had been sitting in for a while, "I just, I never said it."

"I'm sure when Angie's in your arms she knows it," he said with a soft smile, "most of the time love doesn't really need words you know."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So," he said trying to occupy her mind, "is anything going on with you and Chase?"

"Apparently no," she sighed, "we're just friends anyway," she said honestly, "what's going on with you and Lindsey?"

"Nothing, apparently," he sighed, "I don't know, I mean we haven't spoken since Jamie's birthday, and she won't return my calls."

"That sucks Luke, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"You should get out of here," she said, "you've got that game tonight."

"I'm ok for a little while longer," he said reaching for her hand.

"Ok," she whispered.

"I'll go get us some coffee," he said as he stood.

"She'll be in touch," Brooke said, he turned towards her confused, "Lindsey. I wouldn't read too much into it."

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "I'm ok for a little while longer." She smiled as she watched him walk away, this was nice, him being here for her, for them. She was so scared though, not knowing was the worst part.

"Brooke," he said as he stood in front of her, she glanced up and wiped her eyes, "the operation went very smoothly, Angie did great."

"Is she gonna be ok," Brooke asked as she stood up.

"She is in recovery now," he said, "we are assisting her breathing, but she's stable and all indications are that she's gonna be fine."

"Thank you," she said with tears streaming her face.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he walked towards her and Doctor Copeland.

"She's gonna be ok," she said to him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of head, "Doctor Copeland," she said as he turned back towards them, "thank you for fixing her."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said to Lucas as she pulled him towards her, "thanks for being here Luke."

* * *

><p>Brooke was sitting alone in the ICU beside Angie. She had just been watching her sleep. She couldn't leave her, not now. She had grown to love that little girl so much, she was thankful that she had made it through the surgery.<p>

"Hi," she smiled as she saw Lucas walking towards her, "did you win?"

"I don't know."

"_What the hell happened," Nathan asked confused as he followed his brother into the locker room._

"_That kid intentionally tried to hurt Q and you saw it."_

"_I know, but Luke, you grabbed him man."_

"_I should've knocked him out," he said angrily as he punched the door to a locker._

"_This is really bad Luke," Nathan said as Lucas finally set down on the bench. He stood there watching helpless knowing that this was not his brother, there was more to it._

"_She's seeing someone else," he said, "Lindsey," Nathan shook his head, "she called at halftime. I can't believe it," he said as he finally looked at Nathan, "she's supposed to come back to me."_

"_Luke, I know you don't want to hear this, but, what if she doesn't, I mean what if she's not going to? You can't wait around forever, maybe it's," he hesitated, "maybe it's time to move on."_

"_She's supposed to come back," Lucas said as he walked past his younger brother, leaving him alone in the locker room._

"What," she asked confused.

"How's Angie," he asked.

"She's stronger than I am," she smiled, "she's breathing on her own, they said she's doing great."

"That's good," he smiled, "that's really good Brooke."

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "listen, I appreciate that you came by, but they said I'm the only one who's allowed to be in here after hours."

"That's ok," he whispered, "I get it," he just looked at her for a few seconds, she really was brilliant, beautiful and brave, he smiled, "Lindsey called," he said.

"See," she smiled, "that's great Luke, and you thought she was avoiding you."

"Yeah," he chuckled bitterly, "well, I'll see ya," he said softly as he turned to leave.

"Hey," she said causing him to turn back towards her, "what do you mean you don't know if you won or not tonight?"

"I meant that I don't know if the team won," he said, she looked at him confused, "but I lost. I know that for sure." He turned to leave and she was more confused by that last comment, she had no clue what was going on, she hadn't left Angie since she had been out of surgery. She sat for a while longer beside the small girl before moving to the chair to wait.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked in.

"Hi," she said.

"You should get some sleep."

"Nah," she smiled, "I want to be here when she opens her eyes."

"It's a pretty great feeling isn't it," he said turning towards the baby, "it's why I became a surgeon."

"Why's that," she asked.

"To give people their lives back. She'll recover, and you'll send her back to her parents, but the day she gets accepted to college, she'll have you to thank, the day she gets married, becomes something great, has children of her own, she'll think Brooke Davis got me here, she gave me this."

"And Doctor Copeland, too," she smiled, he turned to leave.

"It's Ethan by the way," he said, "my first name."

"Thank you Ethan."

"You're welcome Brooke," he smiled before leaving her alone with Angie again.

* * *

><p>"So am I allowed to ask what's going on with Lucas or is that like saying Voldemort," Mia asked as Peyton was trying to get the studio set for her.<p>

"There's not much to say," Peyton sighed, "it's not the easiest thing in the world for him to talk about, and Brooke is taking care of Angie."

"You know what works," Mia asked with a laugh, "get him drunk."

"Oh says the girl who doesn't have time for boys or a relationship," Peyton said.

"I'm just saying, you know how it is, guys always tell the truth when they're wasted."

"Says the girl without time for boys," Peyton smiled, "hey what are you doing here so late," Peyton asked as Haley walked in.

"I'm not really sure," she said as she sat at the piano beside Mia, "I'm really happy for you Mia, all your success, it's amazing," she smiled, "plus, I think maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Really," Mai smiled.

"Yeah," Haley sighed.

"That's so weird," she laughed, "because I'm jealous of you," Haley looked confused, "yeah. I look at you and think if in four or five years, I have this great guy and a beautiful son, and about to record what is going to be an amazing album, I'm gonna consider myself really damn lucky."

"Now I know why I came here," Haley smiled at Peyton.

"She's good," Peyton smiled.

"I am," Mia smiled, "now go, both of you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay," Peyton asked as Haley stood beside her.

"Nah, I want to surprise you," Mia said, "and besides this way, in the morning it will be like the cover song elves were here."

"OK, just call if you need anything," Peyton said.

"Me too, you can call me," Haley smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

"Mia," Peyton said, "today was a big day for you, the tour, the PSA, I want you to know I'm so proud of you," she said, "we're so proud of you."

"Thank you, both of you."

"For what," Haley asked.

"For my life," she smiled, "I really love it."

"Mia your songs were always great," Peyton said.

"You were always great," Haley smiled, "we just pointed people towards your greatness."

"Sing good rock star," Peyton smiled before she and Haley walked out, "you doing ok foxy?"

"I am," Haley sighed, "but he's not," she said as she noticed Lucas slumped over the bar, "god."

"What's going on," Peyton asked confused, "Haley is he ok?"

"No," she sighed.

"Is everything ok with Brooke and Angie," she asked knowing how much time Lucas had spent with them.

"Yeah," she said, "Angie is stable," she said as they walked towards him, "Lindsey called and there was this big blow up at the game, Peyton, he's a mess."

"I got him, thanks though," she smiled at her friend, "go, I'll be ok."

"Call me if you need me," Haley said hugging Peyton.

"Ok," she said, she sighed as she reached out to Lucas, "Luke, come on," she said draping his arm over her shoulder, "let's get you home." She had told Owen she would make sure he was back for his car in the morning. She managed to get him into his bed. Looking at him like this was heart breaking, she couldn't believe what a mess he was. "God Luke," she whispered as she sat on the edge of his bed, "I never wanted this for you," she kissed his head, "I'm so sorry," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Peyton," he said groggily, she turned towards him, "I hate you, and I hate Brooke."

"What," she asked sadly.

"I wish you two never came back," he said, "you both ruined my life."

"You can hate me," she whispered, tears streaming her face, "but you don't hate her Lucas, we both know that, you're hurt, you're upset, Luke, you're drunk."

"She broke my heart," he said before laying his head back down on his pillow closing his eyes. She stood there stunned, she wasn't sure what to say or do. In the back of her mind she hoped that Mia was wrong, she needed Mia to be wrong, because this was bound to break her best friends heart.


	13. Feel This by Bethany Joy Galeotti

**Authors note...I own nothing. Finally wrapped up season 5. Hope you enjoy. I couldn't find a song that fit, so I remember this is the epsiode that ended with Feel This by Bethany Joy Galeotti and since I love the song...here it is. Not sure about this chapter...filler really to get to the next part, which is gonna be a bit of a time jump I think, not sure yet. I have some things planned, we will see how it pans out. Please review.**

* * *

><p>"I think you drank too much," Jamie said looking at Lucas.<p>

"I think you're right," Lucas mumbled with the pillow over his head.

"Damn," Nathan said looking around the messy room, "looks like somebody got thrown through a plate glass window," he pulled open the shade, "dude, it seriously smells like ass in here."

"And rotten cheese," Jamie said.

"Go away," Lucas moaned.

"And bad breath," Jamie said staring at his uncle.

"I said go away," Lucas said finally pulling the pillow off his head.

"Oh," Jamie said with his eyes wide.

"Holy crap," Nathan said.

"What," Lucas asked confused.

"Have you seen your head," Nathan asked his older brother.

"Not lately," Lucas said looking from his brother to his nephew.

"You have a mohawk."

"I do," Lucas asked surprised as Jamie climbed on the bed with him.

"Awesome," Jamie smiled rubbing his hand over his uncle's head, "can I get one daddy?"

"Sure," Nathan chuckled, "if you want to look goofy like your Uncle Lucas."

"It's kind of like he has a tale, but just on his head."

"Jamie, why don't you go get Luke a bottle of water huh," Nathan asked.

"Ok," the five year old sighed.

"I thought we were gonna see you at that school board hearing."

"Yeah," Lucas said sitting up.

"They suspended you Luke," Nathan said calmly, "ten games."

"There's only eleven left."

"Not for you."

"Here ya go," Jamie said placing a bottle of water in his uncle's hand.

"Alright Jamie, let's get going," Nathan said.

"Ok," he said walking towards his father, "bye Uncle Lucas, cool hair," he smiled.

"Wait for me right there ok," Nathan said to Jamie who was standing on the porch now, "look Luke, I know from experience that whatever answers you're looking for, you're not gonna find them like this, trust me. Now, it sucks that Lindsey's dating, and it sucks that you grabbed that player, but don't let it get worse. The darkness doesn't have any answers Luke."

"I know," Lucas said as he watched his brother and nephew leave. He ran his hand over his hair and laughed slightly. Things had gone from bad to worse and somehow he didn't even know how he had gotten there.

"Oh, well, well," Haley smiled as she walked in Lucas' room, he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his mohawk, "what," she stammered, "what is all this?"

"Not sure," he said honestly.

"I would laugh if this whole thing wasn't such a mess," she said.

"What whole mess," he asked confused.

"You," she said painfully, "your head, all of this." She just looked at him, he seemed so lost and disconnected from the boy who she grew up with, "you and I are going for a drive, but first we're going to fix that ferret above your face."

"Why," he asked as she pulled the clippers from her bag, she sat him in the chair.

"We're taking a drive because I am your best friend and you need me, and we're fixing your very punk rock haircut because I have a five year old son who unfortunately wants to look just like his Uncle Lucas." She finished cutting his hair and in silence they drove to the one place she thought they could talk, the place she thought might bring them back to their former selves.

"So I gotta ask you something," Haley said as they walked towards Clothes Over Bros, "did you tell Peyton you hated her," she sighed, "and Brooke?"

"Maybe," he said with a sigh, "I was a little wasted."

"Luke," she huffed, "you're such a jack ass sometimes, she is in love with you," she said, "it probably broke her heart."

"I didn't break anyone's heart," he said bitterly, "don't be dramatic."

"I'm being dramatic right," she said. She walked away leaving him alone. She went to their spot, the rooftop. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about the time she had spent at Karen's Café, the rooftop mini golf, all of it. She smiled slightly when Lucas waved a white towel in defeat pulling her from her thoughts, "alright, it's all clear you goof."

"No Peyton," he asked, "no Brooke?"

"No," Haley smiled, "you need to apologize to her."

"Hey, remember all the water balloon battles we had up here," he said picking up a water balloon from the table.

"Don't change the subject," she said sternly. "Actually," she smiled, "now that you mention it. It was junior year, the boy toy auction, we had that water balloon fight up here and you saw my tattoo of Nathan's jersey number for the first time."

"You mean your slutty little tramp stamp?"

"I am so barely your friend right now."

"Sorry."

"The point is I was so scared that night. I was falling in love for the first time and I was so unsure, but I did it. And while it hasn't been easy, it has been everything," she sighed. "We're not kids anymore Luke and you know it really hurts me to watch what you're doing."

"Lindsey said no Hales," he said, "I said yes."

"Don't give me that Luke," she said frustrated, "I'm being honest with you right now, you need to be honest with yourself. What do you want? If Lindsey's the girl that you're in love with great, if it's Peyton great, if it's Brooke, just please stop hiding your heart," she said rubbing his shoulder, "I mean it."

* * *

><p>"They want you to go home today," Brooke said holding baby Angie as they waited on Doctor Copeland. It seemed like only yesterday that the little girl was in surgery, but now she was on her way to a full recovery.<p>

"Well," he said smiling, "I think I've found the problem."

"You did," Brooke asked terrified.

"Yes," he smiled at her, "you have an incredibly cute baby and you don't want to send her home."

"But, are you sure she's well enough?"

"Brooke," he said, "Angie's tough days are over, and she was very brave about them, now it's time for you to be brave."

"But, I was supposed to have eight more days with her," she said holding the little girl, "we were supposed to go to the beach."

"Well, it's how the program works, they take the first flight available," he said she nodded. "Look when the silence sets in, and it will, be proud of this ok? You've done a great thing here Brooke. But, it's time for Angie to go home, today," he said, she nodded with a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on in, it's open," he said from his bedroom. He had decided he needed some change so he was re-hanging his license plate collection.<p>

"Hi," she said with a smile, "this is nice Luke," she said as she looked at the map he had created from old metal license plates.

"Lindsey what are you doing here," he asked bitterly.

"Uh," she said nervously, "I needed to talk to you about something, but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"You look good," he said.

"You look hung over."

"Yeah, well," he smiled, "this girl I almost married started dating again, and well things just kind of went dark."

"The books done," she said with a smile.

"Oh come on," he said as she pulled it from her bag, "the ending needs work, I haven't even written the dedication yet."

"You can email the dedication," she said, they both stood quiet knowing what she was really saying, "the book's done Luke, it's perfect," she said, "so, I think this is goodbye, and goodbye's shouldn't happen over the phone," she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and started to walk away.

"Lindsey," he said, she turned towards him, "do you ever miss me," he nearly whispered.

"I should go," she said with tears in her eyes. She walked out and shut the door and he stood there, lost and alone, like he had done twice before with another girl he loved. He knew Haley and Nathan had been right, there were no answers in the darkness he had been hiding in.

* * *

><p>Brooke carried the little girl she had grown to love through the airport towards the gate. It was time for her to let go, for her to send her home, and as much as it was killing her, she knew it was time. "I love you little girl," she said kissing Angie's head, "and I always will. You're gonna have a great life, don't forget me ok, ever," she said as she handed the baby and the luggage to the two women from the program. They thanked her and as they walked away she could hear the cries coming from her little girl, the girl she had cared so much for. It broke her heart as she stood in the middle of the airport alone. She turned to leave and was surprised to see him. But, here he was, she wiped her eyes as he walked towards her. "You got my message," she asked, he nodded, "I told you not to come."<p>

"I know."

"She's gone Luke," she cried.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, "I know."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Haley said as she walked onto the river court, "very Peyton," she said as she sat beside Lucas. Peyton had managed to paint an entire epic love letter on the basketball court.<p>

"Lindsey stopped by today," he said.

"She's here," Haley asked surprised she hadn't seen her.

"Not anymore," he said, "I had to go see Brooke."

"The trifecta," she said bitterly, "how nice. What did Lindsey want?"

"She wanted to tell me that my book's done," he paused, "well, everything except the dedication, she said I could email that to her." She instinctively rubbed his shoulder, it really did break her heart to see him this way, "I'm thinking about taking off for a little while."

"Lucas please stop running," she said with tears in her eyes, "come on you gotta let go of this dark weight that you're carrying around."

"This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers."

"He's right. You saw him after his accident, look at him now." She smiled thinking about how far Nathan had come. "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic," she said, "it's not. It's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better," she asked, "love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong," she said as she wrapped her arm around him. "The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it."

* * *

><p>"They want to schedule a conference call about the Lucas Scott book," the woman said.<p>

"Ok, just have them call my cell phone and then you should take off," Lindsey said as she walked through the airport waiting on her flight back to New York.

"Ok," she said, "hey Lindsey, did you tell him?"

"No, bye," she sighed as she hung up the phone. She had a text message from Lucas, his dedication, to all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love. She wiped her eyes as she read his words. "Hi, Luke, I just got your dedication, and I guess I'm one of those lost souls because I lied to you. I said I was seeing someone and I wasn't. The truth is that I was afraid of the immensity of your love and I thought…"

"Lindsey," he sighed as he stood on the river court, "why now?"

"I just wanted you to know. You asked me if I missed you," she said, "of course I miss you, it's all I do."

"I miss you too," he said, "everyday."

* * *

><p>"Hi," he said as he walked into her living room. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hi," she smiled, "they're supposed to call me once Angie's home safe," she said.

"Where's Peyton," he asked looking around.

"I don't know, probably work. I didn't tell her Angie was leaving for sure."

"And you told me not to come to the airport, why," he asked.

"I don't like you guys to see me like this," she said softly, "vulnerable."

"It's how I always see you Brooke," he smiled, "I think it's kind of beautiful. You know I've been thinking about all of the things that you've done for Angie, and Rachel, and me, and all kinds of people, you save people Brooke Davis. It's what you do," he smiled, "thanks for letting me share that." She smiled up at him, "call me when she's home safe ok," he said as he stood to leave.

"Hey Luke," she said as he turned towards her, "we've been through a lot, me and you. But, I wouldn't have made it through today or a couple of other days without you, so thanks."

"You're welcome."

"This is for you," she said as she handed him the purple monkey, he smiled looking at it, thinking about how much he did know her, "I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"

"I love you too Brooke Davis," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't hate you," he said as he walked into her studio, she looked sadly at him. "I remember the first time I ever saw you, skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair, and Brooke," he sighed, "showing up in the backseat of my car, the tattoo," he smiled, "it was hard letting go Peyton, hard losing you both, and it was hard seeing you again. It's still really hard."<p>

"I know," she whispered. "While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're standing in the gym, the confetti falling, and everyone celebrating," she said with tears in her eyes, "and you come up to me, Luke, and you tell me that it's her, she's the girl you want standing next to you when your dreams come true. And I tell you to go to her," she sighed, "and you do."

"It's just a dream right?"

"It's my dream."

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott sat in the airport, bags packed and two tickets in his hand. He needed to get away, and as much as Haley thought he was running from it, he felt like maybe finally he was running towards his future. He needed to get away and he needed her with him, he needed to get back to who he was when he was with her, the person she made him. "Hey it's me," he said not waiting for a response, "look I'm at the airport, and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas," he paused, she still said nothing, "come with me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so like I said a filler really to wrap up season 5. I hope it wasnt too terrible. I would have liked to do womething better, but wanted to get it done. It is more focused on Lucas, and I keep finding myself on that side now, where before it has been more Brooke centered. Anyway I hope it was ok, and as always reviews, suggestions and ideas are appreciated. Hopefully another chapter or two up by Sunday.<strong>


	14. Do You Wish It Was Me by Jason Aldean

**Author's note: Ok, here is the next chapter…The last chapter ended at the finale of season 5. I however chose to start this with a time jump, and several changes…please keep an open mind and review. As always, any suggestions and ideas are appreciated, as well as reviews. Also, I have this story currently and Someday is still in process, but as of right now everything else is as complete as it will get. I am planning on a new story, and for that to happen, I am going to wrap this up in the next couple of chapters….read and review…thanks a bunch…**

* * *

><p>"Samantha," Brooke called from the kitchen, "breakfast." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the moody teenager she had taken in. Of course they hadn't started off easily, but fourteen months in it was easy. This was the life Brooke Davis had wanted when she came home all that time ago.<p>

"It is far too early for your chipperness," Sam groaned as she sat at the counter where Brooke had placed her breakfast.

"It is never too early for Brooke Davis," he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen joining his girls. They were just that, his girls, at least in his heart.

"Really," Sam sighed at the sight of two parental units as she referred to them.

"Speaking of," Brooke smiled, "how are things with Quentin?" Brooke was surprised when Sam had started showing an interest in Quentin Fields, but she liked him. He reminded her a lot of a young Nathan Scott, and there was no one better suited to tame him than her foster daughter.

"Fine," Sam said.

"So, how is Jack doing," Brooke asked.

"Good," she smiled. Samantha Walker loved writing, and it was in her writing that Haley had found that lost soul that only her best friend could find. She had brought the idea to Brooke over a year ago about taking Sam in, and although hesitant at first, the fashion icon quickly opened her home. Sam was a lot like her younger self, and she knew that was forever grateful for a brunette woman who helped guide her. And, if there was any chance in this world she could do for a girl what Karen Roe had done for her, there was no way she wasn't taking it.

"I am glad," she said. Jack had lived as difficult life as Sam had and Brooke was thankful that he too had found a home in Tree Hill, "you leaving," she asked as he sat his cup back on the counter.

"Yeah," he smiled at her as he leaned in for a kiss, "I have a busy day."

"Dude," Sam said, "can you give me a ride to school?"

"Come on kid," he smiled as he ruffled her hair. It warmed Brooke's heart to see how the banter between the two of them was so genuine. This wasn't exactly where Brooke had imagined she would be two years ago.

_She was waiting for that call, it seemed like days even though only hours had passed since she sent the precious little baby girl home. She held her cell phone and couldn't help but smile when it rang._

"_Hello," she said with a smile._

_"Hey it's me," he said not waiting for a response, "look I'm at the airport, and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas," he paused, she still said nothing, "come with me."_

"_Luke," she sighed, not knowing if he was serious or not._

"_Please, Brooke," he said and he sounded so broken, so disconnected._

"_I can't," she nearly whispered, "Luke, I'm sorry. I can't."_

"_Brooke," he said softly._

"_I gotta go, there's another call," she said sadly, "goodbye Lucas." _

"Brooke," he said pulling her from her thoughts, "I said I love you."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him, "see you two later," she smiled as the duo left.

* * *

><p>"Hey tutor mom," Brooke smiled as her best friend walked through the door of her home.<p>

"Hey," Haley sighed.

"Uh oh," Brooke smiled, "what's got you all pouty, another nanny trying to steal your man?"

"Uh, no, the only one trying to steal my husband is that wretched slut you call Rachel."

"Relax," she smiled, "retract the claws tiger, I was just kidding, but seriously Hales, what's going on?"

"I came by to see how you were doing," Haley said softly.

"I am good," she smiled brightly.

"No last minute cold feet," she asked with a smile.

"Nope, none."

"Didn't think so," Haley smiled. She was grateful to see her friend so happy finally. When she thought about all that Brooke had been through it was nice to see her finally happy, finally getting what she'd always wanted. "How's Sam doing," Haley asked.

"Good," she smiled, "she's good, and she's so happy it scares me sometimes," she laughed. "I mean where we started at, and where we are now, it's something."

"It is," Haley smiled, "but, I knew you could do it."

"Well, I'm glad someone was sure," Brooke said.

"Please," Haley said, "you have the biggest heart Brooke Davis, of anyone I know, and even though you try to hide it sometimes, I see it, we all do."

"I don't know about all that."

"I do, Brooke, you are my best friend, and Jamie's godmother," Haley smiled softly, "and, if you'll do it, Nathan and I would like you to be the godmother of this little one," she said as she placed her hands over her stomach.

"Really," she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah," Haley whispered.

"I'd be honored Haley," she said as they hugged, "thank you."

"Thank you, Brooke, it means a lot to me and Nathan knowing our daughter will have you in her life, and her godfather too, if he'll do it."

"Really," Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, "it's what Nathan and I want, Brooke. I mean the two of you are perfect for it, Nathan's going to ask him today."

"We are pretty amazing aren't we," she said with a smile. She loved him, and the idea of them being godparents to Naley's second child had warmed her heart immensely.

* * *

><p>"Hey big brother," Nathan said as he walked into Lucas' office, he could tell his brother was deep in thought, "damn, Luke, you miss her already," he asked with a laugh.<p>

"Hey NBA all-star," Lucas grinned, "how's it going."

"It is pretty awesome," Nathan said with a smile thinking about the last two years of his life and the whirlwind it had been, "and what about you huh? The movie premiere last year, Luke, that was awesome."

"Surprising huh," he laughed, "that Julian and I didn't kill each other in the process," Lucas asked with a smile knowing that the process of making this movie had been difficult, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Seeing his story, their story, being told it that way was a huge accomplishment for him, one of the first he hoped.

"_How is that going?"_

"_Oh, the director I met with today wanted to make Lucas a gang member and have him living in a junkyard."_

"_Sounds gritty."_

"_Oh, but he did want to put Brooke in a mansion in Charlotte."_

"_Now that's a movie I'd go see," she laughed, he looked worried, "Luke you don't have to compromise, not if you don't want to. The worst thing that could happen is for this movie to fail because they went with someone else's vision."_

"_What do I do Brooke?"_

"_Do whatever it takes, just make sure they tell the story the way you remember it."_

"Julian isn't that bad is he," Nathan laughed.

"So what brings you by little brother," Lucas asked as Nathan sat across from him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Nathan said.

"Hey coach," Quentin said as he interrupted the brother's conversation, "you wanted to see me."

"Hey Q," Nathan said as he stood to greet the young basketball star. Nathan was so proud of the young man Quentin was becoming, and he was thankful for the young athlete, it was Quentin who helped push him towards his dreams.

"_There's more to life than basketball," Nathan said frustrated._

"_Oh is that right," Quentin asked._

"_Every time I see Jamie laugh, it's a dream come true. Every time I get to hold Haley, it's a dream come true. They are my life."_

"_Then you owe it to yourself to be the very best version of yourself. The version where you fight for what you want. The version where you're not afraid to be great. You're better for them when you live your dreams, man," he sighed, "and there is nothing selfish about that."_

"Hey Nate," Quentin smiled genuinely at the younger Scott. Nathan had made it, just like Quentin knew he would, and even though he was the younger one, he felt so much pride when he watched Nathan play. Even though Nathan never wanted to admit that it was a comeback, it had been, and he had come back, and in the eyes of Quentin Fields he had back better than ever, "I can come back later."

"No, man," Nathan said with a smile, "I'm leaving anyway, Luke, I'll talk to you later," he said as he patted Quentin on the back, "good seeing you Q, I'll see you at the banquet."

"You to Nate," Quentin smiled.

* * *

><p>"I think it's perfect," Brooke said as she pinned the blue gown that Peyton was wearing.<p>

"Are you sure," the blonde asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, "it's not too plain?"

"Do you doubt the magic of Brooke Davis," she gasped in mock disbelief.

"I do," Peyton said, "I just want it to be perfect," she sighed, "I want everything to be perfect for him, he deserves it, you know."

"I do know," Brooke said, "and so do you Peyton, I'm so happy for the two of you, and you are going to rock the awards ceremony in this dress."

"You think?"

"I know it," Brooke smiled, "and besides would I really put you out there in anything but the perfect gown, I mean I wouldn't write slut on your prom dress or anything."

"Really," Peyton laughed at the memory, "that was a long time ago, and we were different, look at us now, Brooke Davis. Look at you with your company, the kid and the boy, you did good Brooke, you did real good."

"You too, P. Sawyer," Brooke smiled as they hugged.

"Ok," she smiled as he walked in the store, "enough of the women in prison movie scenes."

"You know you're jealous," Brooke smiled, "admit it, you know you want in on this action."

"Ok, maybe a little," he smiled brightly at the duo.

"Ok," she smiled, "that's my queue to leave the two of you alone."

"Or you could stay," he joked.

"Not really my thing," she smiled at him. It was good to see the two of them like this, happy. Happiness was something that had evaded so many of the Tree Hill residents, it was nice to see they were all finally getting what they wanted.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure," he asked worried.<p>

"I told you," Nathan said confidently, "it's what I want. Haley and I have talked about it, it's the right thing."

"Ok," he said quietly.

"Ok," Nathan smiled, "I will talk to you later man," Nathan said as he hung up his phone.

"Hey," Haley smiled as she hugged Nathan.

"Hey yourself," he said kissing the top of her head, "how'd your day go?"

"Good," she smiled, "I talked to Brooke. She's excited."

"I bet," he smiled thinking about his friend. It was funny to think about how far they had all come, but when Nathan Scott thought about Brooke Davis he knew she had come the furthest, overcome the most, and she was finally getting everything she'd wished for. "I talked to him too, he said yes."

"Did you think he wouldn't," Haley asked, surprised.

"No, it's not that," Nathan said, "it's just," he hesitated.

"I know," she said softly. "Hey," she said, "what about the contract issues, has Clay got that worked out?"

"I don't know yet," he sighed, "I don't want to play if it's not in Charlotte Hales, I mean that," he said.

"Hey," she said, "Nathan wherever you play, I will be there, ok, and Jamie and this baby will be there too."

"Our life is here though, Haley, and I can't ask you to give that up and move across the country," he said.

"Nathan Scott, my life is with you, wherever that may take us," she said, "of course Tree Hill is home, it always will be, but wherever you go, that is where our life will be. And Clay knows how important it is for you, for us, to stay here, and I'm sure he's doing everything he can to make that happen."

"Jamie will be devastated, Hales, if we leave."

"He knows that," she smiled, "and he's not gonna want to deal with her if he can't keep us here," she said causing both of them to laugh.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Nathan Scott," she said with a smile, "always."

"And forever," he said as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>The weekly ritual had been Brooke's favorite part of her Thursday night. Dinner together and then they would always wind up at the river court. It's what they did, it's who they were now. She sat with Haley, Peyton and Millie at the picnic table watching the guys. That thought made her laugh, because she would never had imagined this group being as close as they were even though tonight one was missing.<p>

"You ok," Haley asked as she nudged her best friend.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "it's funny, how we got here. I never would have thought this is what our lives would be at twenty five, you know," she said softly.

"Well, I am glad that you would've been wrong," Haley smiled.

"Me too," Brooke said, "you know it seems so long ago that we wrote our names here, and now Sam," she said glancing to Sam and Quentin who were sitting on the hood of his car watching the guys play, "she's graduating this year, and Jamie is eight Haley."

"And you are getting married in two days," Haley said with a bright smile.

"I am," she said, "I am getting married," she smiled as she looked towards the guys, her guy, and she knew that life really had turned out the way it was meant to be.

"Are you having second thoughts," Peyton chuckled as she overheard the conversation.

"Nope," Brooke said confidently.

"Didn't think so," Peyton said with a smile, seeing Brooke this happy made her feel good, it made her believe that their friendship would someday get back to what it had once been.

"Besides wasn't it you who said people who are meant to be always find their way in the end," Haley asked.

"Yeah, I might have said something like that." Brooke was so happy, in two days time she would be married woman. She would be starting the life she had always dreamed of, the life she wanted. It was truly amazing at times, that she was finally getting everything she wanted and everything she'd dreamed of.

"Well, I think you were right," Haley said, "I am happy for you Brooke Davis, you both deserve it."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke smiled. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and fun, something that they all enjoyed. And Brooke really was happy, and even though two years ago this isn't where she'd imagined she'd be, it's where she wanted to be. She laid down beside him, Sam was already in bed, and he had fallen asleep already. She looked over at him and couldn't help but smile, he loved her, she loved him and in two days they were finally going to be married, they were finally going to be a family and start their lives together. She reached to turn her lamp off and was startled as her cell phone beeped, it was nearly two in the morning. She looked confused as she saw who the text was from, and even more confused when she read it…

Do you ever wish it was me?

* * *

><p><strong>So, don't hate me. I will try to update soon and I am honestly not sure at this point how many chapters will be left, at least two for sure, but not sure how many more if any after that. The song is Do You Wish It Was Me by Jason Aldean and if you don't know it check it out. I love the song and it inspired this chapter, so if you have not heard it, you may want to listen….anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed it, even if you don't see it with the same vision I do right now. Thanks for all of the reviews thus far, it really makes it easier to do this. Thanks again, and I will try to update this one this week sometime….<strong>


	15. I Go Back by Kenny Chesney

**Author's note: So here is an update….warning, it is short and kind of a filler. The song is I Go Back by Kenny Chesney and flashbacks are in italics…hopefully there will be another chapter this weekend. Oh, I still own nothing….read and review…thanks.**

* * *

><p>Brooke sighed as she rolled over to his side of the bed to find him gone. Tomorrow was the wedding and she just wanted some time with him, just them, together. But, of course, life went on even though they were getting married. So she smiled at the thought, the next time she would see him would be when she was walking down the aisle towards him. That thought warmed her heart. She glanced at the clock and it was after eight. Nothing was going to take away from these next two days, nothing at all, she thought to herself as she grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled to her text message from last night and just stared at it…<p>

Do you ever wish it was me?

She hadn't known what to say to that, what words were right. So, she'd done what she did and ignored it, she laid her head down on the pillow beside her fiancé and fell asleep, safely with the man she loved by her side. That's what he was, the man she loved, the one she wanted to spend her life with. She sighed knowing that there was so much to do, so she got herself up and made her way to her store.

"Hey bitch," Rachel smiled as she and Millie stood in the store waiting on the bride to be.

"Slut," Brooke mocked, "Millie," she smiled at her former assistant and one of her dearest friends.

"You nervous," Rachel asked.

"Nope," she smiled, "I am not nervous at all."

"You do remember the last wedding I was at in this town," the red head asked.

"Ok," Brooke said with a serious tone, "there will be no stealing of the limo, driving it off a bridge or screwing any uncles."

"What," Millie asked confused.

"Don't ask," Brooke sighed.

"Oh, you know you loved it," Rachel said.

"_How's the hand," Brooke asked._

"_Kind of gross actually," Rachel said nervously, "thanks for covering for me at the store."_

"_Sure," Brooke waved it off, "mirrors, I break them all the time." She looked at Rachel, "I didn't even tell Peyton."_

"_Brooke, I broke the glass because I was mad at me for lying to Cooper. And I know I've just met him, but I really like him," she said sadly, "and now he doesn't want to see me anymore."_

"_It sucks," Brooke said genuinely, "sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry," Rachel asked, "I mean you and me, we," she hesitated, "why are you sorry?"_

"_Because I know what it's like to have your heart broken," she said as she glanced towards Lucas, "and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."_

"That was the start of a beautiful friendship," Brooke smiled at Rachel.

"It was," Rachel said.

"_Okay, so mission accomplished," Brooke said as she walked into Rachel's hospital room, "I got those scissors you wanted, some music, a couple of outfits," she sighed, "which reminds me, Clothes Over Bro's should totally design hospital gowns because I would not be caught dead in that." Rachel looked at her sadly, "sorry."_

"_Do you think people can change Brooke," the red head asked, "I mean truly change?"_

"_Well, I'd like to say yes, but," she sighed, "honestly I don't really think people can change. You know, at the end of the day you are who you are, and at the end of the day it's probably who you've always been."_

"_What if who you've been has been pretty horrible?"_

"Something always goes wrong at weddings in this town," Brooke sighed.

"Not this one," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful," Haley smiled as she stood beside Brooke.<p>

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Haley said. They were both admiring Brooke's wedding gown, it was beautiful, and it was everything Brooke had wanted, "you ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled at Haley, "I'm ok, more than ok actually."

"It's a beautiful dress," Haley said.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at her best friend.

"_Brooke, let me in," Haley said trying to force her way inside._

"_No," she said, "it's not ready, go away."_

"_It's my apartment," Haley said, "and it's my wedding dress for that matter."_

"_No, it will be," Brooke corrected her, "but for now it's my wedding dress and it's not ready."_

"_Does it look like my dream dress," Haley asked excited, "Vera Wang meets Snow White?"_

"_It's better," Brooke said._

"_Yay."_

"_This is so exciting," Brooke said._

"And there's no feathers," Haley laughed.

"Hey, you ended up with a pretty kick ass gown," Brooke said as Haley wrapped an arm around her.

"I did," she smiled, "thanks to my pretty kick ass maid of honor."

"You do know that Rachel is probably going to try and trip you before you walk down the aisle," Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "but I can handle her."

"Good," Brooke smiled, "because there is no one else I want standing beside me tomorrow besides my maid of honor Haley James-Scott."

"Ok," Haley said wiping her eyes, "you can't say things like that," she sighed placing her hand on her stomach.

"Like what," Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "like you are my very best friend, and I really don't know where I'd be without you, things like that," she said, Haley nodded, "because it is true, Hales."

"You wait," Haley smiled as she wiped her eyes, "you wait until you're eight months pregnant and emotional," she nudged Brooke who smiled at her best friend.

"You know I can't believe you talked me into this, tutor-mom," Brooke smiled as she looked around her living room.

"_Do you know what we should do," Brooke asked excitedly, "we should have a slumber party!"_

"_Oh," Haley said._

"_Seriously," she said with a smile, "we haven't done this since like junior high."_

"_I don't know, I mean I haven't done that since," Haley groaned, "ever?"_

"_Haley."_

"_I wasn't popular in junior high."_

"_Then we have to now, it's like a rite of passage," she said with a laugh, "I mean when did you learn to put on eye shadow and stuff your bra and make out," she asked causing Haley to groan again._

"_I don't know."_

"_Ok, I'm calling Peyton, this is gonna be great."_

"_Well," Haley sighed, "I was kind of looking forward to having a night alone in the apartment."_

"_And I was kind of looking forward to being rich, but we all adjust," Brooke smirked, "don't we?"_

"You know you love it," Haley smiled as they watched Peyton and Millie talk with Mia, and Alex and Quinn laughing as they looked through the photos on the camera, and Sam sitting texting.

"I was kind of looking forward to a night alone," Brooke said sarcastically, "but you're right, I do love it, and I love you maid of honor."

"You've come a long way Brooke Davis," Haley smiled, "look at you, with Sam, with your company, with your boy," she said, "you're happy, I can see it, and you deserve it Brooke."

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous," Peyton asked as she sat beside Brooke.<p>

"Nope."

"I didn't think so," she smiled, "you know I just wanted to say thank you, Brooke, for letting me be a part of this."

"Peyton," Brooke sighed, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled, "we've been through a lot huh?"

"_We made it didn't we," Brooke asked, "through all the tragedy, and jealousy, and confusion, we made it."_

"_Yeah," Peyton smiled, "hoes over bros."_

"_I love you P Sawyer," Brooke said as they hugged._

"_I love you too B Davis."_

"We have," she said.

"Ok, ladies," Haley said with a smile, "since I am the maid of honor," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I want to take a minute to tell my beautiful, brilliant, brave best friend how happy I am for her."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

"We're all happy for you," Peyton said.

"Especially me," Sam spoke up, with a laugh, "now I get a mom and dad."

"She is so your kid," Rachel smiled at the younger girl.

"Seriously though," Haley smiled, "we have come pretty far together…"

"_What's your idea of a perfect date," Brooke asked._

"_You getting hit by a bus," Haley replied._

"_And with that sense of humor Nathan's really lucky."_

"we've grown from high school cheerleaders…"

"_Hey," Haley said as she walked towards Brooke._

"_Hi tutor-mom," she smiled, "how are you feeling, you having fun or you worried about the kid?"_

"_I am worried," she said, "about you too. I'm gonna miss you this summer."_

"_Don't, don't do that, don't make me cry, because I am barely holding it together as it is."_

"_Nathan and I want you to be James' godmother."_

"_Ok, that's gonna do it," Brooke said as they both smiled, "Haley," she said as she hugged her best friend, "I would be honored to be his godmother. And, I promise you, unlike my ungodly mother, I will so kick ass at this."_

"_I know you will."_

"into this," Haley said looking around at her friends, "into women, mothers, friends. Brooke Davis you were the first friend like that for me," she wiped her eyes, "and I will always love you for that, for making me a part of something great, and for allowing me to share in your day tomorrow."

"Ok," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Haley, "I love you tutor-mom, so much," she wiped her eyes, "and I don't think I'd be here without you guys, so thank you, all of you for being here, it means a lot."

"Nowhere else we'd rather be," Peyton smiled.

"I can think of a few places," Sam said, Brooke shot her a glare, "kidding," she smiled as Brooke wrapped her arm around her.

"You two are going to be so happy together," Haley smiled.

"Speaking of," Brooke smiled as her cell phone rang.

"Really," they all groaned as she walked outside to take the call.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling, "and I've missed you today."

"Yeah, well your maid of honor said we are not allowed to see each other," he laughed, "so you are just going to have to suck it up for a few more hours."

"I guess so," she said as Haley peaked out the door, "well the nazi maid of honor is looking for me."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you're lucky," she said causing him to laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She looked down at her phone remembering the text message from last night. She knew the answer, and she knew he deserved to hear it, so she typed the words and looked at the screen for a few seconds.

"Are you coming back in," Sam asked as she peaked out the door, "Haley is freaking out, again," she laughed.

"I'll be right there," Brooke smiled. She glanced at the words on her phone…

Not everyone finds their soul mate in high school.

and she pressed send.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it is short, like I said, and a filler chapter. I am so up in the air about this story right now….not sure what I want to do with it….I had a clear destination in mind when I started it, but now it's not so clear, now I see so many different possibilities….and it is not set in stone that there will only be one more chapter, but somehow I feel this story is sparking enough interest…but I still like the idea of it….agh! I have heard that I have too many stories active, and as of right now there are only two not marked complete, so please forgive me if you are irritated with the unfinished, it just gets difficult to keep some stories going. I am working on ideas for a new story, and if you read my one shot that I did you kind of have an idea of where my head is….anyway sorry for the long note and the short chapter, but hopefully I will get another update this weekend. Please read and review, and as always ideas and suggestions are welcome. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, added it to their alerts, etc, it is awesome as a writer to have that support. Thanks.<strong>


	16. I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans

**Author's note: I own nothing. Here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy. Flashbacks are in italics. Read and review please, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled as she laid her head against his chest. Her husband, that thought was amazing to her. He was her husband now. As they shared their first dance she finally felt like she could breath.<p>

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, husband."

"God, I love how that sounds," he smiled at her, "wife."

"I think I could get used to that," she said, lost in his eyes.

"Well, that's good," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "because, this, right here, is what I want for the rest of my life. You and me, Sam," he said glancing towards their girl who was sitting with Haley, "I couldn't ask for more. I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too," she said with a smile thinking about the day.

_oth_

_Brooke Davis couldn't help but smile. This was her wedding day, a day she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. She could remember showing her mother that veil like it was yesterday. She glanced at the sleeping teenager on the couch and smiled brightly._

"_Hey sleepy head," she smiled as Haley walked into the kitchen._

"_Hey yourself," she smiled, "that bed is something else."_

"_Yeah," she smiled, "usually we're dragging Sam out of there every morning," she said._

"_I could've slept out here," Haley said as she saw Sam._

"_She's good," Brooke said, "how about you?"_

"_Great," she smiled at Brooke, "because my best friend is getting married today."_

"_Speaking of," Brooke said as she handed Haley a small box, "your maid of honor gift."_

"_Oh, Brooke," Haley said opening the box, "it is absolutely beautiful, thank you."_

"_You're welcome," she said as she watched her friend open the locket, "it's only half full now, but you'll fill the other side soon."_

"_Thank you," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke, "it is perfect."_

"_I'm getting married today," Brooke smiled._

"_You are," Haley said as they hugged._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what," Haley asked._

"_Everything," Brooke said, "Haley you've done so much for me, and I really don't know if I'd be here today without you."_

"_You would," she smiled, "it's where you're meant to be, Brooke Davis."_

"_I couldn't ask for more," she said as she wiped her eyes, "Sam, you, all of it, and I'm getting married today."_

_oth_

"_Ok, that's it," Haley smiled as she placed the last pin in Brooke's hair, "wow Brooke, you are officially the most beautiful bride and you're not even in your dress yet," Haley said fighting back the tears._

"_Haley, don't," Brooke smiled, "because if you cry, then I'm gonna cry and we don't want to have to redo my makeup."_

"_Ok," Haley said wiping her eyes, "alright, I'm sorry, you're right, it's just we're here, at the church and you're getting married today."_

"_We're at the church, Haley, we're at the church where I'm getting married," Brooke smiled, "today I'm getting married."_

"_We're so gonna have to redo your makeup," Haley said as she hugged Brooke._

"_Ok, enough of the lesbian love fest," Sam said as she walked in._

"_Wow," Haley smiled at the teenager._

"_You look beautiful," Brooke smiled, "how's he doing?"_

"_Good," Sam smiled, "nervous like crazy."_

"_Well," Haley smiled, "I'm gonna go check on my boys, I'll be back in a little while to help you get dressed," she said._

"_Thanks Haley," Brooke smiled._

"_So," Sam said nervously._

"_How you doing," Brooke asked._

"_Fine," Same said as she paced a bit._

"_Hey," Brooke said as she took Sam's hands, "you know I love you right," Sam nodded, "because I do, but Haley is…"  
><em>

"_Hey," Sam chuckled, "I know, ok. I get it, Jack is my Haley, Brooke, I got it, I know how important it is for her to be with you today."_

"_So, we're ok," Brooke asked._

"_Yeah," she smiled, "we're great, Brooke."_

"_Good," she said, "you're a big part of this Sam, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah," she said, "and I couldn't ask for more than what you've given me."_

"_Ok," Brooke smiled as she wiped her eyes, "maybe the third time is a charm, Haley is gonna kill me if we have to redo my makeup again."_

"_I love you Brooke," Sam said as they hugged._

"_I love you too," Brooke smiled. Today was everything she'd imagined it would be so far and she couldn't wait to walk down that aisle towards the man she loved._

_oth_

_Haley stood nervously waiting for Brooke to get in to the gown. Today had been perfect so far and she couldn't wait to see the dress. She knew it would be perfect, but nothing had prepared her for the emotion she felt when Brooke stepped out in the dress._

"_Brooke," Haley nearly whispered._

"_Don't you dare ruin my makeup again," Brooke smiled as Haley wiped her eyes._

"_You are the perfect bride," she said with a genuine smile, "I mean it, and I love you Brooke Davis."_

"_Ok, that's not gonna keep me from crying," Brooke said as they hugged, "I love you to tutor girl," Brooke said as someone knocked at the door._

"_Hey," he said with a smile._

"_Hi," Haley said nervously._

"_It's ok," Brooke whispered to her best friend._

"_Ok," Haley said, "I am gonna go check on Jamie," she said as she left the two alone._

"_Wow," he said, "Brooke you look amazing."_

"_Thank you," she said, "you doing ok," she asked thinking about the text messages they had shared recently._

"_Yeah," he sighed, "I don't know. Is this what you wanted," he asked._

"_It is," she smiled._

"_I wanted to tell you that I was sorry…"_

"_You don't have to," she said._

"_I do," he said with a sigh, "because I am."_

"_I get it," she said, "that feeling of wondering if the choices you've made are leading you where you want to be, so don't apologize."_

"_You were the first girl I loved, did you know that?"_

"_And I loved you too," she smiled as she wiped her eyes._

"_You remember that night on the river court, when we all wrote our names," he asked._

"_Yeah," she said, "and we all will be friends forever."_

"_You're a good friend Brooke Davis," he smiled at her, "he's one lucky guy."_

"_I'm pretty lucky too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "you know not everyone finds their soul mate in high school."_

"_I guess," he said._

"_You should fight for her," she said softly, "if you love her, fight for her. Tell her that she's the one."_

"_I think it's a little late," he said with a smile._

"_It's never too late to fight for what you want."_

"_Hey," Haley said softly as she walked in._

"_I am gonna go find a seat," he said as he hugged her._

"_You ok," Haley asked as they watched him walk away._

"_Yeah," she smiled, "I am perfect."_

_oth_

_Brooke stood at the altar, she handed her bouquet to Haley and she placed her hands in his. He was her future, and in this moment, she felt complete. She was finally getting everything she'd dreamt about. The words being spoken weren't even registering, she was so lost in her thoughts, about how they'd gotten here, about their future, their life._

"…_you are my world, Brooke, and I promise to love you, to honor you and cherish you for all the days of my life," he said as he placed the ring on her finger._

"_Brooke," the minister said as she wiped her eyes._

"_I love you," she said in almost a whisper, "you saved me. You came into my world when I needed you most and you saved me. You make me stronger than I thought I could ever be. You make me believe in things that I never thought possible," she said as he reached to wipe her tears, "and you love me. I feel your love always, even when you're halfway across the country, I feel it, and that feeling is the most amazing feeling in the world. You have given me hope when I had none, you have made me smile in the face of everything we've faced. In you, I've found all that I've waited for, and I could not ask for more. These are the moments that I know all I need is this," she said, "right here in this moment is where I'm meant to be. I promise to love you, to honor and to cherish you for all the days of my life," she said as she placed the ring on his finger._

"_By the powers vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You My kiss your bride."_

"So was it everything you thought it would be Brooke Davis," he asked as they swayed to the music.

"It was," she smiled brightly up at her husband, "it was more actually," she chuckled, "and it's not Brooke Davis anymore you goof."

"Really," he said with a laugh, "what should I call you now, huh?"

"Well," she smiled as she looked around at their friends and family, Haley and Nathan, Julian and Peyton, Mouth and Millicent, and Chase who was sitting with Alex, Brooke smiled as she thought about the advice she'd given him earlier, hoping he'd fight for the girl he loved just as her husband had fought for her.

"_This isn't what it looks like," he said following after her, "anyway, I don't get why you're so upset."_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_You're the one who wanted to be non exclusive, I'm just doing what you wanted."_

"_What I wanted," she said angrily, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there's no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me." She stared into his eyes, "I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world that he is the one for me."_

"_How was I supposed to know that," he asked honestly._

"_You just are."_

"…it's Brooke Scott now," she smiled thankful that he'd fought for her, that they'd fought for each other, and that they'd finally made it, together. Through all of, they ended up right where they were meant to be.

"God, I love the sound of that," he said as they kissed, "and I love you pretty girl, so much."

"I love you too Luke," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>So…I hope you liked it? I am not sure if this is the last chapter or not? I hope you liked it, I know it was short, but I really didn't see much more I could have put in this chapter….I could go forward with some more and throw in bits and pieces of the last two years, not sure if I will or if I end it here with them dancing at their wedding….hmm. The late night text, in case you didn't get it, was from Chase, and I wanted to put more in here about them, and about him with Alex but I didn't want to give away the groom too early, lol. But like on the show I love Chase with Alex, and I see that he was insecure and vulnerable, and he really loved Brooke, so it would make sense, in my mind, for him to go to her for advice. After all, she was getting the boy she loved...hope that makes sense? I was so on the verge of Clay, but when I started this story it was about Brucas, and I kept coming back to that. I would have liked to explore Julian alot more, his background, the movie making experience, etc, but I just lost focus and ended up here. So again, I hope you enjoyed where this story has come...should I continue or not, that is the question now.<strong>


	17. Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band

**Author's note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have just had a lot going on. I hope you enjoy this one...the title is a song that I love, and I really thought it fit here...and I loved the episode when Lucas referred to Brooke as crazy girl (when she put all the shredded papers from Dan's trash together, I think the Keith/Jules wedding episode?). I am content with this one. All flashback scenes are in italics...read and review please. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Haley James-Scott watched her best friends as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. She smiled brightly as she watched them, thinking about all that they had been through over the years, and seeing them finally make it made her so happy.<p>

"So, I am here for my two very best friends," Haley smiled as she spoke in front of the friends and family who were at the reception, "Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis," she chuckled, "Brooke Scott now. Gosh, where do I start? I met Lucas when we were in kindergarten and we've been best friends ever since. I can't imagine life without Lucas, and I can't imagine life without my tigger either," she smiled at Brooke. "Brooke Davis, oh, she was the most popular girl in school, the captain of the cheerleaders, beautiful, and fun. But, what most people didn't see was her heart, and how big and gracious it was. But I did. At first Brooke didn't even know my name, and she wanted to call me Brooke, imagine that," Haley said causing everyone to chuckle, Brooke laid her head on Lucas' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"_We should totally hang out more," Brooke smiled, "what is your name?"_

"_Haley," she smiled confused._

"_Yeah, I don't like that name," Brooke said, "let's call you Brooke."_

"We may have been miles from normal, but I got a chance to know the real Brooke Davis, the girl who would do anything for the people she cared about, the girl who would sacrifice her own happiness for the happiness of others, the girl who I am so proud to call not only my best friend, but the god mother of my son and my unborn daughter," Haley said placing a hand on her stomach, "and now, thanks to my other best friend, I get to call her my sister. To Lucas and Brooke Scott, all the love and happiness in the world, no one deserves it more."

"Thank you," Brooke mouthed to Haley as Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"Ok," Nathan said shyly, "I guess I get to say a few words now. Well, I met Brooke Davis in kindergarten and we've been friends ever since," he said with a laugh, "funny how I knew her long before I knew my brother. Brooke and Lucas are two of the best people I know, and when I think about what it has taken for them to get here I am astonished that they made it, but they did. They found in each other what most people search a lifetime for. Not everyone finds their soul mate in high school," Nathan smiled at Brooke, "but some do. I was lucky enough to be one of those, and so was my good friend Brooke Davis. And I was fortunate enough that she found her soul mate in my brother. Luke and I haven't always been what we are now, things were difficult for us for a long time."

"_Why do you want my life so bad anyway man," Nathan asked._

"_Dude don't flatter yourself, alright." Lucas said, "you're about the last person I want to trade places with."_

"_Oh yeah," Nathan asked defensively, "all I know is you came out of nowhere and started grabbing everything you could from me, my game, my girl…"_

"_What about you huh," Lucas asked, "I bet your grades sucked before you met me, but I didn't see you going to Haley for help then?"_

"_Who said what me and Haley have is about grades?"_

"_So this Haley thing," Lucas said, "you know for some reason she feels like you're not full of crap, don't take advantage of that."_

"_I'm not going to."_

"_I know you're not," Lucas said confidently, "because if you do, you're going to live to regret it."_

He pulled Haley closer to him, "thanks to my wife, and to Brooke, we found our way. So here is to my good friend Brooke, and my brother, Lucas, may you have all you've ever dreamed of, you both deserve that."

"Thanks," Lucas said as he and Nathan hugged.

"You aren't supposed to make me cry," Brooke said teary eyed as she hugged Nathan.

"I meant it all," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank Nate," she smiled as she watched Lucas and Haley.

"You know if you hurt her you're gonna answer to me," Haley chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Trust me I won't," he smiled as he looked towards his bride and brother, "I am not gonna screw this up Hales, no way."

"That is good to know," she smiled, "it's good seeing you like this Luke," she said softly, "happy."

"I am happy," he smiled. That was an understatement in his mind. Lucas Scott was not just happy, he was the happiest he had ever been, the happiest he could be, in his mind this was the greatest day in his life. He loved her, and through everything that had remained. As much as he had tried not to, as much as he wanted not to, he loved Brooke Davis, and he always would.

"You ok," she whispered as she reached for his hand, she could tell his mind was wandering.

"Perfect," he smiled as she pulled him close to her.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too," he smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Brooke Scott."

* * *

><p>Lucas stood up nervously in front of his friends and family, and as he grabbed the microphone they all stopped to see what the writer had to say. He smiled as he saw his wife standing with his mother, "I promised Brooke back in high school that someone would say something really nice about her on her wedding day, and even though Nathan and Haley have both done that," he smiled, "when I made that promise to her all those years ago, the truth is I was hoping that I would be the one to say something nice about her." Lucas smiled as he remembered that day, and of all of the negative that came from Keith almost marrying Jules, the one good thing was the moments he shared with Brooke that day. "I honestly hoped then that I'd be here now, that Brooke Davis would be my wife, and after all that I have done, and how I have messed up, I am somehow lucky enough to be standing here today, with Brooke Davis as my wife."<p>

"You ok," Karen whispered to Brooke who had tears in her eyes as she watched Lucas, she merely nodded, never taking her eyes off of him.

"There are moments in life where you can say that's when it all changed," he chuckled, "she told me that, and at the time I wasn't sure I believed it."

"_So you're in it now aren't you," she asked in a raspy tone, "when that shot went in did you feel it change?"_

"_Feel what change," he asked._

"_Everything," she said knowingly. "I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say, that's when it all changed," she asked, he just looked at her, "you just had one."_

"Now I know I do, because I just had one," he chuckled as her cheeks grew a soft rose color as they both remembered that night, "and because when I look back at my life, back to those moments, they are with Brooke. Well, except one."

"_Ok, take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel," he said in a confused tone._

"_I'm not going to touch you, you sissy-virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point, take your shirt off." Lucas smiled, sighed, and then took his shirt off. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one," she handed him the ball, "your soul mate," Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "well if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot, blindfolded." She tied his shirt over his eyes._

"_This is ridiculous," he laughed._

"_Come on it's your destiny, you can't miss. Ok, can you see me?"_

"_No." She had to be sure, so she made a fool of herself dancing._

"_Ok, I trust you. Now follow my voice, if Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

"_What happened," he asked after shooting the ball._

"_It went in. Nice shot."_

She looked puzzled, and he smiled at her shaking his head, "this one moment was with a certain feisty red head," he said as Brooke looked towards Rachel who was standing with Julian and Peyton, "we stood on the river court, she blindfolded me and told me that if Brooke was the one, that I could make the shot, blindfolded, and Rachel was right, I made the shot, and Brooke Davis is the one. You challenge me, Brooke, you look at me like I am a better man than I could ever be, and for you and Sam, I want to be that man. I want to make you feel in your heart what you've made me feel in mine, Brooke. You are the girl for me Brooke Davis, brilliant, beautiful and brave," he smiled at her, Karen standing with an arm around her. "Brooke Davis," he smiled, "Scott, my wife, you have changed my world and I am grateful. To my wife, and to our daughter, Sam, I love you both so much." Everyone smiled and applauded at the speech Lucas was giving as Brooke made her way to him, wiping her eyes.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you," he smiled as he wiped her tears.

"Thank you, Luke," she said softly looking into his blue eyes, "thank you for loving me, and believing in me, for saying something nice about me on my wedding day," she chuckled.

"You are welcome, and it looks like I am not the only one," he said as Samantha made her way to the microphone.

"Ok," she said in her usual sarcastic tone, "not sure how I can follow that," she smiled, "thanks Luke. But, seriously, I wanted to say a few words about Brooke and Lucas. I was lost, for the first sixteen years of my life I was lost, I didn't know where I belonged, where I fit. And, then I met Haley, well Mrs. James-Scott," she smiled, "and she wanted to help, she wanted to help me find my place in this world. She came to the crazy conclusion that I should live with Brooke. Brooke Davis, fashion icon, high school cheerleader, class president, popular girl dating the jocks, Brooke Davis. And at first," she sighed, "I saw only what I thought Brooke was, but what Brooke is, it is so much more. She has the kindest, most gentle heart, she loves unconditionally, and she has given me my place in this crazy world, she has helped me find who I am, and who I want to be. And Lucas," she said turning towards the writer she looked at like a father, "you are the glue that holds us together. You and I didn't start out as friends," she smiled, "I had after all read your first book, and well, that didn't paint you in the best light."

"_I don't really understand you two," Sam said sarcastically, "you cheated on her," she sighed, "twice, with her best friend."_

"_First of all," Lucas said sternly, "it was a kiss, and not that you would understand, Sam, but it meant nothing to me."_

"_Really," she laughed, "I have read your book you know? I was and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer, does that ring any bells?"_

"_It's a book."_

"_Your book, Lucas, you wrote it," she laughed, "I mean a whole book about Peyton and yet here you are proclaiming your love for Brooke, I just hope she's not dumb enough to buy it."_

"_You know what," Lucas said as he opened his bag, "here," he said handing her a leather bound book, "read it, the last page."_

"_She was my world, the biggest part of it anyway. My brother had been right when he told me I needed to talk to her. I did, and now, I have screwed it up. I've lost the one thing in this world that matters most, my pretty girl. I lost her over a kiss. Here I am, standing in a gym, winning the state championship, a dream come true, my dream, and I see her bright smile, her beautiful face, and I know in that moment that I want nothing more than to spend my life with her. Her in my arms felt perfect, but as she looked at me I knew. I knew that there was no coming back from that kiss, that no matter what I felt for her no matter how much I loved her I had lost the love of my life, so I did what she wanted. I did what she asked me to because I would do anything to make her happy. As I walked towards Peyton Sawyer I knew that it was not what I wanted, what I needed in my life, because the truth that I knew was that I was now and always would be in love with Brooke Davis."_

"_That's the story, Sam," he sighed looking at the teenager, "that's the first draft of the book, and when they published it, we fit the story around what would sell."_

"_Why," she asked confused._

"_Why" he asked bitterly, "because they wanted it that way."_

"_No," she said softly, "I mean why did you walk away, if you loved her, why?"_

"_It's what she wanted," he sighed as he looked towards the teenage girl, "and I would do anything for her, Sam, even break my own heart."_

"_Funny," she said softly, "because that's what she did for you too."_

Sam smiled as Lucas looked slightly hurt, "but, it was a book, a story that had been edited to sell by people who didn't live it, people who didn't quite understand the core of that story, and when you showed me the original copy, the one your mother had bound for you, I got the real story, your story. I got to see inside your heart Lucas, what I had already seen in Brooke's. And, I knew then what we all see here today, that you and Brooke were made for each other. I know that you two are going to have an amazing life together," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I am so thankful, so very thankful, that I get to be a part of it. I love you both."

* * *

><p>"Are you coming back to bed," she asked softly as she saw him standing looking out their bedroom window.<p>

"Yeah," he smiled as she made her way towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled when she saw what he was watching, "she's a big girl Luke."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Quentin is good for her," Brooke said as they watched the young couple shooting hoops at two in the morning, "it's a good thing we don't have neighbors close," she said as she went back towards the bed.

"I love you," he said as he climbed under the blankets, Brooke laid her head on his chest as she ran her finger over his heart.

"I love you too, husband," she smiled, "today was perfect Luke."

"It was," he smiled kissing the top of her head, "I can't think of anything that would make me happier, I've got my beautiful, brilliant, brave Brooke Davis."

"Scott."

"Brooke Scott," he chucked, "and we've got Sam."

"You remember that night in New York, Luke," she asked thinking back.

"Sure," he said softly.

"We had fun didn't we," she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled as he remembered every detail about it.

"Do you remember the carriage ride in Central Park," she asked.

"_So who knew that the ring trick would get us free drinks all over mid-town," she asked as they walked together in the park._

"_Can I give you two a ride?"_

"_Why not," Lucas said as he and Brooke looked at the carriage, "it is our engagement night," Brooke held up her hand as she placed her arm in Lucas'._

"_In that case the ride is free."_

"_A diamond ring is gold," Brooke said excitedly as they got in the carriage._

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?"_

"_Um, we're gonna be a power couple, he's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line."_

"_But, we're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl," she smiled looking at him._

"_And I'll coach little league."_

"_Oh, and I'll bake treats for the team," she said smiling, "or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."_

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together," he said smiling looking in to her eyes._

"_That's the key, success is wonderful, but finding someone to love and having them love you back," he said looking back at the seemingly happy couple, "love is what it's all about."_

"Of course," he said, "I remember everything about that night, Brooke, I spent it with you."

"Well, remember when you said you wanted to have a big family," she asked.

"Hey," he said pushing her hair from her face, he wiped the tears that were on her cheeks as she looked up at him, "Brooke I know that the doctors said that you can't get pregnant, and I am ok with that. I love you, ok," he said as he tried to hold his own tears back, "and we have Sam, and each other."

"I love you Lucas," she said with a smile, "I love you and Sam, and I am so happy that we are together," she said as she wiped her eyes, "and I'm not crying because I'm sad Luke."

"Ok," he smiled at her, "tears of joy then crazy girl?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Luke, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was scared, and it just seems right," she smiled as she wiped his tears away this time, "I'm pregnant."

"What," he asked surprised, "I thought, I mean, I don't…"

"Shh," she said as she kissed him, "we are gonna have a baby Luke, the doctors were wrong, ok, me and you we are gonna have a baby."

"Oh my god," he said as he kissed her, "you're serious?"

"Yeah," she said as she nodded, "I'm nine weeks, Luke," she said, "you're gonna be a daddy."

"I love you, Brooke, I love you so much and I am so happy right now," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So," she smiled as she laid against him, still hearing the bouncing of the basketball that Sam and Quentin were playing with, "I'm hoping for a boy, just like you."

"You're crazy you know that," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "but no matter what, boy or girl, Brooke, I am gonna love you and that baby and Sam like crazy. Now you need to get some sleep crazy girl," he said as he rubbed her back.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too," he said with a smile, "Brooke Scott."


	18. Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

**Author's note: I own nothing. This is a chapter that skips ahead a year…so be prepared. Not sure if anyone will like it, but I wanted to go somewhere different…read and review…**

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary," Brooke sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped her eyes as she heard the baby cry. She made her way to the nursery, she reached down to pick up her son, "come here buddy," she said as she kissed his cheek.<p>

"He ok," Lucas asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah," she said without looking at her husband, "he's fine Luke."

"Brooke," he sighed, "come on."

"I've got him, ok," she said angrily.

"Fine," Lucas said frustrated, "I'm going to the river court, I'll be home later."

"Whatever," she sighed as she sat down in the rocking chair holding their son, "hey buddy, how's my little man today, huh?" The baby smiled at her and she tried to hold back her tears. It was hard thinking about the last year of her life, when it should have been the happiest, somehow it was in many ways the saddest.

"_Congratulations," the doctor smiled, "it's twins."_

"_Twins," Brookes whispered looking over at Lucas._

"_Twins," he smiled as he kissed her forehead, he reached up to wipe her tears, "twins Brooke."_

"_I love you," she said softly._

"_I love you," he smiled, "all three of you."_

"What's that huh," she asked as she kissed the babies tummy, "is that my belly, huh," she smiled as she kissed him.

"_It's perfect," she said as she stood in the doorway of the nursery._

"_Yeah," Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Yeah," she whispered as she rested her head against his chest, "it's perfect Luke. All of," she said, "this is exactly what I wished for."_

"_Two boys and a girl," he smiled, Brooke nodded thinking back, "speaking of the girl, Sam called and said she was running late at the store so she'll have Q bring her."_

"_I love you, Lucas Scott."_

"_I love you too Brooke Scott," he said as he kissed her._

"Who's that," she said as she looked towards the other crib, "huh Davis? Is that your brother, is that Keithan sleeping over there." Brooke loved her boys so much. She wasn't sure exactly where she'd be without them, all three of them.

"_So I was thinking about names," Lucas said._

"_Really," she asked with a smile, "and what were you thinking?"_

"Well," he said as she laid against him, his hands resting on her stomach, "I was thinking Davis."

"_Davis Scott," she smiled, "I love it Luke."_

"_Davis Nathan Scott," he said. He smiled, thinking about his nephew being named after him, and he really wanted that for his son too, "I think it is a good name."_

"_I think it's perfect Luke," she smiled, "and I was thinking too."_

"_Really," he asked, "and what were you thinking?"_

"_Well, I know how much Keith meant to you, Luke, to us, and I was thinking about Keithan," she said, "Keithan James Scott."_

"_Davis Nathan and Keithan James huh," he asked with a genuine smile on his face, "I think that sounds perfect Brooke Scott."_

"_It does sound pretty good," she smiled as he kissed the top of her head._

"We've got a big week coming up, buddy," Brooke said, "we've got to go to Lydia Scott's first birthday party," she smiled. She couldn't believe that Lydia Brooke Scott was already a year old. The time had flown by so fast over the last twelve months, and she was so thankful that she had her tutor girl. Haley James-Scott had been a big part of the last year and for that Brooke was grateful.

"_Ok," Haley smiled as she sat on the couch with Brooke._

"_Ok," Brooke smiled, "thank you."_

"_You do not need to thank me Brooke," Haley smiled softly as she held her four month old daughter, " I am honored that you and Luke want me to be the godmother of those little boys."_

"_There is no one else I would trust my babies with besides you and Nathan, Hales, you two are so strong," she smiled, "look at what you've been through, and look at you two, and Jamie and Lydia, you guys are something."_

"_Look at you," Haley chuckled, "you and Lucas, the two of you have been through so much, and here you are, married and pregnant, Sam starting college in a few months, it's pretty amazing."_

"_Yeah," Brooke smiled, "it feels pretty amazing too."_

"Hey," Haley smiled as she peaked her head in the nursery, "I knocked but it was open."

"Hi," Brooke smiled sadly at her best friend.

"You ok," Haley asked as she walked towards the crib where Keithan was sleeping.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed.

"Well I am heading to the studio and wanted to check on you," she said softly, "you and Luke have anything special planned for tonight?"

"No," Brooke quickly responded.

"Brooke," Haley said with a saddened tone, "I know it's been tough for you two, but it's your anniversary, you two need some time together."

"For what," Brooke asked, "to yell, to be bitter," she said as tears streamed her face, "I don't want that, Haley, I don't want to become my parents, I don't want to live my life in an unhappy miserable marriage."

"Is that what this is," she asked as she leaned against the changing table, "Brooke, is that what you and Lucas are now, unhappy? I mean you two have been through a lot this last year, ok, we all know that, but pushing each other away isn't the answer."

"What is, Haley," Brooke asked softly, "what is the answer, because I can't do this. I am not sure how I am supposed to live in a world where this happens. Where we just go on," she cried, Haley reached for the baby as Brooke wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey man," Nathan said as he walked towards his brother.<p>

"Hey," Lucas said as he tossed the ball to his little brother.

"So, a year," Nathan said, "you and Brooke got anything planned for tonight?"

"I don't even know if there is a me and Brooke anymore," Lucas sighed.

"Come on Luke, you can't think like that," Nathan said.

"I am trying, Nate, I am, but sometimes it feels like I am the only one in this marriage."

"Trust me," Nathan said, "I've been there, maybe not the same exact place, Luke, but I have been where Brooke is, and she needs you. She needs you man, those boys need you Luke, you can't give up on them."

"I know," he sighed heavily, "and I would do anything for them, but Brooke," he said, "she blames me, she blames herself. It's hard."

"Yeah, it is," Nathan said, "but life is hard. We've been through a lot, and we're here, you and me, me and Haley, you and Brooke," he said.

"I don't know," he said, "I really don't know."

"I do," Nathan said, "I know that you and Brooke have been through hell, and the only way back is together, Luke, the only way any of you survive this is together. And we're here for you, Haley, me, Peyton, man we're all here. And I know none of us get what this is like, but we're here."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"So I talked to Quentin yesterday," Nathan said, "he's doing better. Coach K is putting him back as a starter now."

"That's good," Lucas said, "Q's a good kid."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "he is. He asked about you."

"I know I should call him," he sighed, "but…"

"Yeah, he knows," Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan," Lucas said, "for taking care of the team, and Q and everything, it means a lot."

"Luke, we're brothers, man," Nathan smiled, "you did the same for me after my accident, you took care of Jamie and Haley, so I owe you."

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Haley smiled as Nathan walked into the studio.<p>

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So did you get anywhere with Luke," she asked.

"No," he smiled, "but I've got a plan."

"A plan, huh," she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I am gonna help them fix this, Hales."

"Really," she asked, "and how are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Brooke was filling out some paperwork as the boys played in their playpen. The store was closed and she was getting ready to head home after a long day. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She sighed as she heard the bell above the door.<p>

"I'm sorry we're closed," she said as she looked up.

"Even to me," he smiled at the brunette he had come to love.

"Especially to you," she smiled.

"That hurts Brooke," he said.

"You know I love you Nathan, but what are you doing here," she asked.

"Well," he said, "I came to pick up my nephews."

"Ok," she said confused, "did I miss something?"

"Yeah," he said, "Brooke it's your anniversary, your first anniversary, and you and Luke need to celebrate."

"I really don't feel like celebrating," she sighed, "and I don't even know where your brother is tonight."

"My brother is on his way, he should be here anytime," he said, "and you need this, Brooke, you both do, ok? You neither one want to admit it, but the two of you need to deal with this together, you've got to. I can't stand by and watch this."

"I appreciate this, Nathan, but there is nothing we haven't dealt with, ok. We're fine," she said lying to herself.

"Really," he asked annoyed, "when is the last time the two of you spent any time together? Brooke, when is the last time the two of you spent the day with those boys?"

"That's not fair, we are both really busy."

"You are, but Brooke busy couples still make time, look at me and Haley. You and Luke are falling apart, and maybe the two of you don't see it, Brooke, but we do. My wife worries daily about the two of you and those two boys. You're Brooke and Lucas, you two are meant to be together," he sighed.

"The realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer," she huffed.

"Really," he asked shaking his head, "you are really bringing that up? That was high school, and we both know that has nothing to do with this Brooke. Peyton isn't the girl driving you two apart."

"I know that," she whispered, she knew Nathan was right. What was happening between her and her husband had nothing to do with her former best friend, "it's hard."

"I can't pretend to understand how hard it is for you two," he said, "but I can take these two off your hands tonight," he picked up the boys, "and let you two talk at least. I mean it is your anniversary Brooke."

"You don't even know if he'll show up," she sighed as she took Keithan from Nathan.

"I do," he said as put Davis in his carseat, "and I think you do too."

"Nate," she said.

"Help me get these two in my car, and if he's not here," Nathan said picking up the carseats, "you get a night alone, either way I promised my wife we'd have these two munchkins tonight."

"You're lucky I love you guys," Brooke smiled as she and Nathan made their way to his car. She smiled, and it felt like the first time in forever since she had really smiled. "Thank you," she said as she shut the door.

"You don't have to thank me," Nathan smiled as he hugged her, "but you are welcome Brooke Davis."

"Scott," he said. They both turned towards the voice, and Nathan smiled, "Brooke Davis Scott."

"Brooke Davis Scott," Nathan smiled as he nudged her, "you two behave," he said, "I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"Thanks," Lucas said as Nathan got in to the driver seat of his SUV, and the couple waved as he drove away with their sons.

"Hi," Brooke said softly avoiding his gaze.

"Hi," he said holding an envelope, "this is for you."

"Thank you," she said as she took the envelope from him.

"Oh, it's not from me," he said, "that is from my brother, he said it would explain this evening."

"Wow," she smiled slightly as she thought back to a similar evening that she herself had orchestrated.

"_What's your idea of a perfect date?"_

"_You getting hit by a bus," Haley sighed._

"_And that sense of humor," Brooke smiled, "Nathans really lucky."_

"What is it," Lucas asked as they stood outside the store.

"This is what I did for them," she smiled.

"I'm lost," he said looking at her, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was right there, after a day of work and caring for their sons, she was at her most beautiful.

"You remember that party," she said, realizing Nathan was probably right, she smiled, "the basketball party at Dan's and I was an ass," she said as he chuckled, "and I read that note."

"Oh, yes, I vaguely remember that party," he said.

"Well, I wanted to fix my mistake, so I set up this date for Nathan to take Haley on," she said.

"And look at them now," he said.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes finally meeting his, "and now your brother is doing that for us. "

"Well, what does it say?"

"Go to 15 S Water St and find your next envelope there," she said, "on the way tell three things you love about each other."

"We don't have to," he said nervously, "if you don't want to do this."

"No, Luke," she said, "Nathan went to a lot of trouble to do this, so we should go," she smiled, "it might be fun."

"Ok," he said as they began walking. They were both nervous, and neither knew what to say, but they knew they loved each other. "I love your heart."

"What," she asked surprised.

"Your heart Brooke," he said as he stopped, "I love how big and genuine, and pure your heart is. I love the mother you are, and I love how you complete me," he smiled at her, "you're my other half."

"Wow," she said taken back by his comments, she wasn't sure that they could do this, but now, she thought there was hope.

"Corny," he chuckled slightly.

"No," she said as she reached for his hand. They continued to walk as she searched her mind for the words she wanted to say. "I love the way you are with our boys. I love how much you love your family."

"Our family," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Our family," she smiled, "I love that tattoo," she smiled as she looked where they were standing.

"Oh, yes, that tattoo," he smiled, "our first date was here. You got me drunk, tattooed and grounded all in one night."

"I don't remember you complaining," she smiled as she saw the envelope taped to the door.

"I wouldn't change it," he said as he opened the envelope. They read the next card and made their way to the riverfront, they ate dinner together and they talked. They made their way to their final spot of the night, and as Lucas flipped the lights on they stood together.

"_It's my world Brooke," he said as they stood at the river court, "at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know," she smiled._

"_I know," he said holding her hand, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_Do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part," he said with a huge smile._

"The last envelope," she said as she pulled it from the bleachers. She sat down as she opened it. "Happy anniversary Lucas and Brooke. This year has been hard, but hopefully this evening hasn't. The two of you have been through a lot in the last year. Here you need to talk about it, you need to tell each other what you feel, because if you don't you won't survive it. We've been there, maybe not the same exact place, but we've been in that darkness and we've found our way out with the help of each other, and you. You two can do the same. Love always and forever Haley and Nathan."

"You ok," he asked as he sat beside her.

"No," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not ok, Luke, and I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry too."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, "I know that, and I never should have said that to you, Lucas."

"_Where were you," Brooke asked as she slammed the book on the table, "oh that's right, your precious book tour. Luke, you left me here, alone, to handle everything, pregnant and alone."_

"_So this is my fault, what happened to her is my fault?"_

"_You should've been here!"_

"I know," he said as he held her, "there is nothing we could have done, we couldn't have stopped it. She would've stopped no matter what, that's who she was. Just like Keith would've went in to that school."

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry Luke."

"Brooke, you were hurting, ok, I know that," he said.

"So were you," she said looking up at him. "Sam was a part of our life, not just mine, and she was our daughter, Lucas. I know that you loved her, and she loved you."

"I still can't believe she's gone," he said, "when I'm in my office, I wait for her to walk in after school, to tell me about her day, about Q and how I need to let him play more."

"_What happened," Lucas asked as he sat in Brooke's hospital room._

"_She was on her way back from the game at Duke," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "she called me to let me know she was on her way but the storm was bad. She said she was almost to the bridge and she saw an accident. She was going to stop and try and help, and that's when the line went dead."_

"_What kind of person does this? What kind of person runs a car of the side of a bridge and drives away?"_

"_I don't know Luke."_

"_You need to get some rest Brooke," he said as he brushed her hair from her face, "the doctors said you're under too much stress and that's causing the babies stress."_

"_I can't," she said with a sigh, "I need to know she's ok. It's my fault she was out there."_

"_It's not your fault," he sighed, "she wanted to be here, Brooke, she wanted to be here when the babies are born. I should've been here, I could have gone and picked her up, and she wouldn't have been driving."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the doctor said as he walked in._

"_Is she ok," Brooke asked._

"_I'm sorry," he said, "we did everything we could, but she was under the water for too long, her body couldn't recover. I'm so sorry."_

"_Brooke," Lucas said as he felt her body go limp in his arms, "Brooke," he panicked as the machines she was hooked up to started beeping._

"_Nurse, we need to get her to the O.R. now, emergency c-section."_

"_Brooke, come on baby," Lucas said as he held her face in his hands._

"_Mr. Scott, we've got to get her to the O.R. now," the nurse said as she pushed Lucas off the bed so that they could wheel his wife to surgery._

"And I think about how I almost lost you that night, and the boys," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"We're here," she said, "Luke, we're here, ok. Me and you, our boys, we're here."

"I love you Brooke," he said, "I love you so much, and I am so afraid of losing you, losing our boys, and I don't want that."

"Me either," she said.

"What do we do," he asked, "how do we get back to us, to our family?"

"This, I think," she said.

"I love you and the boys so much," he said, "but when I think about us, how we got here, I just can't help but think that without Sam we probably wouldn't be this way," he said looking around, "together, parents, all of it."

"I love how you feel like home," she said, "the third thing I love about you is how you make me feel safe and at home when I'm with you. And this place," she said looking around, "I love how you made me part of your world, Luke, how you love me."

"I do love you Brooke."

"And, I love you too."


End file.
